My Fans My Troubles
by Aomi Ammyu
Summary: Sasuke fans, itulah aku saat ini... kalau kau menyangka aku sudah tergila-gila dengan Sasuke, maka aku akan bilang, "Bangeeet!" dan meski mustahil, aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya apapun caranya. NEJISASU, SAISASU!
1. Fans Are A Trouble

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Aomi Ammyu

Title: My Fans, My Troubles

Main Characters:

Uchiha Sasuke (Umur: 16 tahun)

Hyuuga Neji (Umur: 17 tahun)

Kazekage Gaara (Umur: 16 tahun)

Hozuki Suigetsu (Umur: 15 tahun)

Sai (Umur: 15 tahun)

Support Characters:

Yamanaka Ino (Umur: 17 tahun)

Haruno Sakura (Umur: 17 tahun)

Inuzuka Kiba (Umur: 15 tahun)

Nara Shikamaru (Umur: 21 tahun)

Hozuki Kisame (Umur: unknown)

Pairing: NejiSasu dan SaiSasu (Slight SuiIno dan InoNeji)

Rating: PG-13 (pada chapter ini)

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, Yaoi, Lemon dan character death pada chapter kedua.

Sasuke fans, itulah aku saat ini...

Kalau kau menyangka aku sudah tergila-gila dengan Sasuke, maka aku akan bilang, "Bangeeet!" dan meski mustahil, aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya apapun caranya.

"Kau bilang Sasuke akan keluar dari pintu sebelah kanan?"

"Mereka yang bilang begitu. Bukan aku, Sakura," tegas Ino pada sahabat dari masa kecilnya itu, Haruno Sakura.

"Ya ampun kita tertipu lagi," Sakura mendengus meratapi kemalangannya kali ini, "Gagal lagi deh mendapatkan foto Sasuke~!"

"Tidak usah mengeluh begitu, kau sudah terlalu banyak menyebarkan gosip yang tidak-tidak tentang dia di blog-mu itu, jelas saja dia menghindarimu. Kau itu musuh dimatanya!"

"Ck~ kau juga suka dengan Sasuke, kan? Bersyukurlah berkat blog itu saingan kita jadi tidak terlalu banyak." Ino sama sekali tidak ingin memulai adu mulut dengan sahabatnya ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Sakura terlalu keras kepala baginya untuk diatasi. Apalagi jika hal itu menyangkut dengan Sasuke, uang seratus juta tergeletak di tengah jalanpun rasanya Sakura tidak akan peduli.

**My Fans, My Troubles**

**Chapter 1: Fans Are Trouble**

"Hah?" Kiba, salah satu murid di SMA terfavorit di Konoha, Nagato Senior High School, hanya bisa melongo saat tulisan-tulisan itu menerpa matanya. "Apa-apaan ini? Siapa sih penulis blog ini? Aku rasa dia sedang mengalami stres berat karena terlalu nge-fans dengan Sasuke atau stres karena bukan terlahir sebagai Sasuke."

Sakura, sang penulis blog berjudul 'Sasuke News Update' hanya bisa tertawa menyeringai ketika mendengar seseorang berkomentar setelah membaca blog-nya. Blog Sakura, dengan beribu-ribu pengunjung dalam sehari, adalah blog paling diminati saat ini. Menyajikan berita mengenai Sasuke dari bangun tidur sampai menguak jadwal-jadwal apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke setiap hari, kebanyakan adalah hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti 'Bagaimana cara Sasuke menyantap sarapannya?' dan anehnya hal-hal seperti itulah yang disukai oleh banyak orang, komentarnya bisa sampai ratusan hanya untuk sebuah postingan tidak penting.

Memang kebanyakan adalah rekayasa Sakura sendiri. Tapi blog Sakura dilengkapi foto bukti nyata tanpa edit yang tidak sedikit, sehingga banyak orang yang terpedaya dan menjadi pengikut setia blog tersebut. Dan akhirnya, dari sinilah semua gosip bermula.

"Oh ya, aku baca dari SNU kalau Sasuke menyukai warna pink. Aku tau kenapa kau mencat rambutmu, Sakura." SNU tidak lain adalah singkatan dari 'Sasuke News Update' yang diberikan oleh para pembaca, sejak blog tersebut terkenal mereka mulai menyingkatnya seperti itu.

"Ah tidak, bukan karena Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin terlihat beda dari yang lain," sangkal Sakura datar.

"Tapi sepertinya sudah banyak yang menyontek gayamu itu, gaya rambutmu itu sudah basi! Lihat saja kebelakang."

"Apa?" otomatis Sakura menengok ke arah yang ditunjukkan lawan bicaranya itu karena penasaran, dan mendapati beberapa orang berlalu-lalang dengan gaya rambut persis sama seperti dirinya. Detik berikutnya Sakura mengucap salam dan berlari ke kantin, dia mengambil roti untuk dijadikan sarapan dan membuka notebook-nya. Kemudian mulai menulis julul 'Sasuke lebih menyukai warna biru ketimbang warna pink!' di blog-nya kembali, disertai beberapa foto yang sudah ada di handphone-nya sejak lama sebagai pembuktian.

Sakura memang tidak satu kelas dengan Sasuke, bahkan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah sekelas karena memang status Sakura yang adalah kakak kelasnya Sasuke. Tapi bukan Sakura namanya jikalau dia tidak memiliki akal yang banyak dikepalanya yang besar itu. Sakura berusaha memiliki banyak teman di kelas Sasuke dan meminta mereka mengabari perkembangan apapun pada Sasuke, termasuk mengabari kapan saatnya Sasuke keluar kelas ketika dia ingin mengambil gambarnya lalu mengupdate-nya ke blog.

"Oh tidak! Kenapa kau mengambil fotonya disaat seperti itu?" Ino protes saat Sakura menunjukkan hasil kerjanya. Di dalam gambar itu terlihat Sasuke sedang ingin melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya yang terpotret agak buram lewat jendela kaca apartemen Sasuke, dan Sakura mengorbankan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk membayar hotel di seberangnya ini.

"Itu akan jadi berita ter'hot' malam ini," ujar Sakura sarkartis. Menangkap makna yang tidak baik dari kalimat tersebut, Ino memilih berdiam diri dan hanya menatap miris ke penampakkan apartemen Sasuke yang sangat terlihat dari jendela. Seperti yang dijelaskan tadi, Sakura yang telah mengenal Sasuke sekarang sudah menjadi terlalu keras kepala dimatanya.

* * *

><p>"Aku merasa aneh dengan apa yang para siswi bicarakan, gosip cepat sekali menyebar, aku takut itu akan mengganggu band kita," ungkap Gaara, teman satu band Sasuke.<p>

"Apa kau tidak tau, Gaara? Seseorang bilang mereka membacanya diinternet," tukas Neji, yang memposisikan diri sebagai gitaris dan sebagai nyawa dalam band buatannya tersebut. Tanpa dirinya, grup band tersebut mungkin hanya akan menjadi isapan jempol di sekolah mereka.

"Ha? Ada situs seperti itu? Apa mereka juga membicarakan tentang kita?" sambung Gaara kembali dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tanpa situs itupun semua orang sudah membicarakan kita, ingat?" sahut Suigetsu agak mengumbar emosi.

"Sebaiknya kau kedokter gigi untuk merapikan gigimu itu, Big Baby!" Gaara membalas, dan dalam sebuah band yang telah lama terbentuk, rasanya 'percekcokkan' kecil itu wajar.

"Ini daya tarikku, Pikachu!" entah bagaimana Suigetsu bisa menyebut Gaara dengan panggilan seaneh itu, dan Gaara pun kelihatannya juga memiliki panggilan istimewanya khusus untuk Suigetsu seorang. Dan Suigetsu membalas ejekan Gaara itu dengan nada yang sedikit merendah dari sebelumnya, "Sebaiknya.. kau yang segera kedokter, my Pikachu. Garis hitam di bawah matamu itu sudah semakin membesar saja," Suigetsu menunjuk kantong hitam di bawah mata Gaara sedekat mungkin dengan jari telunjuknya, dan Gaara menangkis dengan cepat.

"Neji, sebaiknya kau telepon pengasuh Suigetsu sekarang! Suruh dia menjemput Suigetsu segera, aku sudah tidak kuat lama-lama jika disuruh mengasuh bayi besar seperti dia."

"Dia bukan pengasuhku!" kelit Suigetsu.

"Lalu apa, BIG BABY?" tanya Gaara dengan menekankan kata 'big baby', panggilan istimewanya pada Suigetsu.

"Astaga~ kalian berdua ini, semakin hari semakin mesra saja," ledek Sasuke yang baru saja ingin menutup rapat pintu yang tadi ia masuki. Ia mengeluarkan berbagai macam makanan dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

"Apaan kau, datang-datang berkata begitu, itu bisa jadi gosip tauk!" Gaara menimpuk kepala Sasuke dengan bungkus rokok yang kosong.

"Kau bawa apa saja, Sasuke-nii," Suigetsu memeriksa barang-barang bawaan Sasuke dan membantu mengeluarkannya satu persatu. Suigetsu memang adalah yang termuda diantara yang lainnya. Sedang Neji adalah yang tertua. Suigetsu selalu tidak lupa untuk menambahkan embel-embel kehormatan dibelakang nama mereka. Kecuali pada Gaara, dia hanya memanggilnya Pikachu selama Gaara tidak henti memanggilnya Big Baby. "Wah ada pizza!" seru Suigetsu kemudian.

"Dibagi doong~ jangan kau makan sendirian," Neji lekas merebut pizza tersebut dari tangan Suigetsu, takut dihabiskannya sendirian.

"Astofiruloh... sabar dong, pasti kubagi! Pernah kaga aku tidak membagi makakanku dengan kalian?" ujar Suigetsu menegaskan dengan sok alim.

"PERNAAH!" jawab semuanya serentak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sasuke dan Neji, Fallin' In Love<strong>_

"Lagi-lagi..." komentar Kiba dalam hati setelah membaca salah satu judul postingan itu di blog Sasuke News Update dengan nada meremehkan. "Mereka ini, ingin menghancukan nama Sasuke atau apa sih?" akhirnya dengan penasaran Kiba pun mengklik judul tersebut dengan teramat berat hati.

Terbukalah halaman baru.

Nampaklah gambar-gambar disana satu persatu.

Gambar-gambar itu kurang begitu jelas, sehingga Kiba perlu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya untuk mempertajam penglihatan. Dan setelah mengetahui inti persoalan dari gambar-gambar tersebut, Kiba pun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, "A-apa? Apa-apaan ini?"

* * *

><p>Nagato Senior High School, tiba-tiba gaduh dengan gosip yang baru saja beredar dikalangan para putri-putrinya. Gambar-gambar aneh telah beredar disetiap ponsel, semua orang sibuk mengirimkan gambar yang diterimanya keteman lain atau pun browsing internet untuk memastikan kebenaran gosip yang telah mereka dengar. Ada yang terbata-bata menatap layar ponselnya, ada juga yang katanya langsung ingin bunuh diri setelah membanting ponselnya yang juga dikirimi gambar tersebut. Suasana menjadi sangat kacau balau, dan ruang UKS-pun penuh dengan orang sakit.<p>

Ino membelalak melihat kejadian ini. Ia kaget, tak pernah ia sangka efeknya sampai seperti ini. Sekarang perasaan Ino juga sama kacau balaunya, ia menjadi merasa bersalah karena sama sekali tak melarang Sakura untuk mengirimkan foto-foto itu ke blog-nya waktu Sakura memperlihatkannya tadi malam. Sekarang semuanya telah menjadi bubur, yang bisa Ino katakan hanyalah "Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Itu gambar editan yang gambarnya sengaja disamar-samarkan," ketika seseorang bertanya padanya.

Tapi orang lain yang bertanya itu malah membantah dan menyodorkan gambar-gambar tersebut ke depan wajah Ino. Ino meneliti gambar-gambar itu satu-persatu, selain gambar-gambar yang pernah diperlihatkan Sakura kepadanya, ia mendapati sebuah gambar dengan Sasuke dan Neji yang berada di atas ranjang, dan mereka berdua telanjang dada! Sulit memastikan memang dalam gambar itu benar-benar Neji ataukah bukan, tapi yang jelas Sakura tidak pernah memperlihatkan gambar yang satu ini kepadanya, dan Ino sendiri tidak pernah menemukan gambar ini di handphone Sakura. Itu berarti, gambar ini diambil setelah ia pulang dari kamar hotel Sakura tadi malam.

Memang hanya Ino yang tau bahwa gambar-gambar tersebut diambil dalam waktu yang berbeda-beda, yang dirangkai sehingga menjadi sebuah kejadian yang 'waw' jika diurutkan berdasarkan maksud kejadian di dalam gambar.

Apa ini yang dimaksud Sakura dengan cara prakris mengurangi dan mengontrol jumlah ledakan fans Sasuke di muka bumi ini? Memang terdengar lebay, tapi itulah yang diucapkan Sakura saat bersamanya membuat blog tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Neji!" Gaara berseru ketika Neji menubruk Sasuke ke dinding, terdengar suara 'bruakk' lumayan keras yang sepertinya sakit jika melihat dari ekspresi Sasuke, dan Suigetsu berusaha menahan kedua lengan Neji agar tidak bisa lebih menyakiti Sasuke saat itu. "Neji! Sudah! Hentikan!" Gaarapun juga berusaha keras untuk memisahkan mereka berdua dan melindungi Sasuke dari amukkan Neji.<p>

"Hentikan Neji-nii! Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik!" Suigetsu berteriak ditelinga Neji yang masih mengamuk dipelukannya. Seperti menulikan telinganya, Neji terus menyerang Sasuke beserta Gaara yang bersamanya. Dan saat Gaara terdorong kuat oleh Neji, kepala Gaara akhirnya membentur kepala Sasuke dan kepala Sasuke pun membentur dinding di belakangnya—setelah mendapat benturan dari kepala Gaara.

"Sudahlah hentikan~!" rengek Suigetsu, seketika itu juga Neji tersadar dan benar-benar menghentikan gerakannya. Tepatnya, ketika ia melihat sedikit darah yang menempel di dinding belakang sang Uchiha.

"Sebaiknya kau bereskan fans-mu itu, Uchiha!" teriak Neji sambil melepaskan diri dari Suigetsu, menendang meja dan berjalan cepat ke pintu, "Aku tidak mau mereka menganggu hidupku, LEBIH DARI INI!"

BLAM!

Rasanya engsel pintu itu akan rusak melihat cara Neji menutupnya dengan kencang, Neji belum pernah terlihat seseram itu, itulah kebingungan Gaara dan Suigetsu saat ini.

"Ada apa antara kau dan Naji?" Gaara menyuruh Suigetsu mengambil kotak P3K dengan gerakan tangannya, "Apa sebelum ini kau dan Neji memang sudah ada masalah?" lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab. Gaara menghela nafas berat, memang tidak seharusnya dia mencampuri urusan orang lain seperti ini, "Baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Tapi benar kata Neji, kau harus segera membereskan fans-mu itu. Kalau tidak, ini akan berdampak lebih besar bagi band kita untuk masuk ke industri musik yang lebih serius kelak."

"Dan aku tidak mau ayahku nanti membatalkan rencana rekaman kita hanya karena kelakuanmu itu!" Suigetsu menimpali.

"Stttt," Gaara menempelkan jarinya kebibir untuk menyuruh Suigetsu diam. "Nah perbannya sudah selesai," ujarnya kemudian.

Sasuke melihat Gaara merapikan isi kotak P3K dan berdiri hendak mengembalikan kotak tersebut ketempatnya. "Gaara... terimakasih.."

Gaara terdiam sejenak. "Hm.." lalu membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Ting tong..

"Ya..?" Suigetsu segera menuju pintu dan membukanya, "Siapa?" tanya Suigetsu setelah lembar daun pintu itu menampakkan sesosok perempuan cantik yang memiliki kuncir di atas kepalanya.

* * *

><p>"Namaku Yamanaka Ino, aku datang untuk menceritakan sesuatu."<p>

"Menceritakan sesuatu? Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan kami dan begitu penting sehingga kau berani datang kesini sendirian?" tanya Gaara pada gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Neji itu.

"Benar, tapi aku minta kalian jangan mengintrogasiku terlalu banyak, aku hanya akan mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan saja." Ino menunduk, ia mulai memandang meja, cangkir, sendok dan segala yang ada di depannya saat itu. "Aku punya teman yang memiliki sebuah blog diinternet, blog itu laris manis dan menarik banyak pengunjung tiap hari. Sebagian besar pengunjung memang berasal dari sekolah kita sendiri. Mulanya kami membuat blog itu untuk niat baik, tapi lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi gudang gosip, dan gosip tentang Sasuke diupdate tiap hari disana."

"Apa yang dikatakan Neji benar, mereka membacanya diinternet," sendawa Suigetsu dengan tawa disela kalimat-kalimat Ino.

"Aku datang ke kamarnya kemarin malam," Ino melanjutkan.

"Kemarin malam? Apa malam pada saat kita berebut pizza itu?" celetuk Suigetsu lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan Sasuke untuk berhati-hati, agar tidak lupa menutup gordennya kalau sedang melakukan sesuatu. Dari seberang sana... sangat kelihatan."

Ketiga orang itu, Sasuke, Gaara dan Suigetsu sama-sama melirik gedung tinggi diseberang mereka. "Ya, sepertinya, orang yang tinggal diseberang sana bahkan lebih tau dari pada kita, Suigetsu." Sasuke langsung tersentak dengan apa yang baru saja Gaara katakan. Begitu pun Suigetsu, masih mencerna kalimat sulit apa itu yang Gaara tujukan kepadanya. "Sasuke? Katakan dengan jujur, apa.. Neji tidak pulang malam itu?"

Bola mata Sasuke mengecil mendengar temannya sendiri menananyakan hal yang seperti itu kepada dirinya saat ini, "Apa maksudmu, Gaara?"

"Aku dan Suigetsu pulang bersama lebih dulu, berarti tinggal kau dan Neji, kan?" Sasuke paham betul apa maksud dari ucapan dan tatapan Gaara padanya, "Sasuke?"

"Em.. sebaiknya aku pulang duluan, tidak enak meninggal nenekku sendirian di rumah. Kalian lanjutkan saja bicaranya," sela Ino seraya membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya, dan Suigetsu mengantarnya keluar lewat pintu yang tadi dia masuk.

Gaara dan Sasuke masih saling bertatapan.

Lama.

Dan suara Gaara tiba-tiba saja meninggi dan nyaris berteriak, "Apa yang kalian lakukan waktu itu, hah?" Gaara mengambil nafas sejenak dan dengan nada yang sama Gaara kembali berteriak, "Katakan padaku bodoh apa yang kalian lakukan? Kami bukan orang tuli ataupun buta untuk hidup berada di samping kalian!" Gaara mengambil jeda kembali. "Katakan, Sasuke! Foto apa yang beredar di sekolah itu?"

"Kami pacaran! Dan iya, kami melakukan seks malam itu, puas!" Sasuke membanting mejanya, dia berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Suigetsu hanya bisa membatu melihat kejadian itu, sepertinya dia menjadi orang yang begitu tidak berguna malam ini.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Author: taraaa~! Saya comeback ke ffn! ada yang ingat saya?<p>

Readers: ngik ngik ngik ngik...

All Characters: buakakakakaka!

Author: #ngelirik semua charakter #nyali menciut. O.O nah readers, gimana ceritanya?

All Characters: #ikut baca naskah

Kiba: ceritanya aneh! SNU? Wkwkwk lucu bgt singkatannya

Sakura: kok peran gue antagonis ya?

Naruto: lo mending! coba gue, malah ga ada dalam list

Shikamaru: gue mana?

Naruto: belom, lo akan muncul dichapter 5

Shikamaru: ck~ merepotkan..

Ichigo Kurosaki: permisi.. fandom Bleach dimana ya?

Naruto: disebelah sana mas! #nunjuk-nunjuk

Author: #sweatdrop

Author: mbak reviewnya mbak~ #menulurkan tangan kayak orang minta-minta #plak!


	2. Sakura's Farewell

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: NC-17 (pada chapter ini)

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, Yaoi, NO CHILDREN! (17+), LIME dan LEMON! (author masih belajar), Character Death.

.

.

Disini, apartemen Sasuke. Keempat musisi dari sebuah band yang masih kacangan itu sedang melakukan rapat rahasia, mereka menutup semua akses bagi semua orang untuk mengintip ke dalam. Termasuk menutup gorden, mengunci pintu, bahkan memeriksa setiap bagian kalau-kalau ada kamera atau alat penyadap suara yang tersembunyi, siapa tau.

Tapi sepertinya rapat tidak berjalan dengan baik, pasalnya tak ada terdengar sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Makhluk yang seperti Suigetsu sungguh tidak tahan jika disuruh menikmati suasana semacam itu, ia menelan ludah dan memilih sedikit bergurau untuk mencairkan suasana. Tapi sebelum Suigetsu memulai gurauannya, Gaara tepat mendahuluinya, "Kenapa tidak bilang kalian pacaran?"

Hening sejenak.

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengganggu latihan kita dengan hal yang seperti ini," Neji berbicara, matanya terus bolak balik mengamati yang lainnya secara bergantian.

"Lalu, kau rela, melukai kepala Sasuke?" Gaara melanjutkan.

"Oh, maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud.." sesal Neji sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sasuke. "Aku hanya kesal dengan foto itu."

"Nah, sekarang tidak usah dipikirkan lagi! Kita beraktifitas seperti biasa!" seru Suigetsu yang merasa belum berbicara ikut ambil bagian. Sayangnya, kata-katanya terlalu riang untuk dikatakan di apartemen yang sejak awal telah menjadi suram ini.

**My Fans, My Troubles**

**Chapter 2: Sakura's Farewell**

_**Sasuke dan Neji, Apakah Mereka Benar-benar pacaran?**_

Kiba, yang begitu penasaran dengan kelanjutan hubungan Neji dan Sasuke, meluangkan waktunya untuk membuka Sasuke News Update kembali. Sekarang dia tidak memaki judul yang ada, malah dia berharap menemukan judul yang lebih gila dari itu.

Setelah Kiba mengklik judul, muncullah beberapa gambar.

Gambar satu, terlihat Neji dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan.

Gambar kedua, entah bagaimana Neji telah menggandeng pinggang Sasuke.

Pada gambar ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya hampir sama dengan yang terjadi pada gambar satu dan dua, gambar-gambar di bawahnya hanya bertugas memperkuat kebenaran gambar-gambar di atasnya. "Aku yakin~ mereka benar-benar pacaran," gumam Kiba sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar komputer.

"Berani bertaruh?"

Glek

"A-apa?" Kiba terlonjak dengan secara spontan menengok kebelakang, ia merespon tiba-tiba pada orang yang entah sejak kapan telah berada tepat dibelakangnya itu, lebih seperti tindakan karena kaget.

Tapi sebelum orang itu mengulangi perkataannya, ia sempat berdehem dan Kiba berhasil meneliti penampilan orang tersebut secara seksama.

Dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Orang itu memiliki kulit putih pucat seperti habis mati, rambut lurus seperti direbonding, dan yang paling menakutkan adalah senyumnya itu! seperti orang yang baru bisa tersenyum lagi setelah ratusan tahun tidak bisa terseyum (?) 'O-orang aneh..' pikir Kiba.

"Aku tanya, bisakah kita bertaruh?" ulang orang dengan kulit pucat, rambut direbonding, dan senyum menakutkan itu memberi jeda. "Kalau aku menang, apa boleh.. aku memintamu menjadi temanku?"

Kiba sedikit membelalak mendengar permintaan aneh dari pemuda asing itu, "Me-memangnya siapa kau?"

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Sakura? Ayo cepat, kelas sudah masuk!" Ino menarik-narik lengan baju Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak bergeming, ia malah menangkis tangan Ino dan semakin menempelkan dirinya ke dinding.

"Aku tunggu sebentar lagi, Ino. Dia pasti akan keluar, kau duluan saja kalau kau mau." Sakura bersama dengan fans Sasuke lainnya dengan sabar menunggu momen yang mereka nanti-nantikan selama pagi ini, momen dimana mereka bisa mengambil foto Uchiha dengan sesuka hati.

Dan benar saja, tak lama menunggu, sang Uchiha muncul dengan wajah tertunduk dan kadang kala bertingkah keren dengan sesekali memegang-megangi hidungnya. Lalu saat itu gaduhlah dengan teriakan-teriakan para fans.

Sasuke berjalan tergesa sambil membawa baju olahraga dan sepatunya, ia tidak lagi memiliki tempat locker pribadi lagi seperti murid yang lainnya setelah sering mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan di ruang sempit tersebut, atau bahasa kasarnya—dibully. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk membawa semua barang-barangnya sampai ke kelas.

Tapi sayangnya, tidak sampai beberapa langkah dari ruang ganti yang dituju Sasuke, seseorang tiba-tiba keluar dengan sangat mengejutkan dan seketika itu juga menubruk tubuh Sasuke. Tubuh si penabrak tumbang tepat di depan Sasuke dan menindih Sasuke dengan cepat. Refleks, orang itu sadar dan lekas bangkit setelah mendengar Sasuke mengeluh dan mengaduh seperti keberatan.

"Sasuke!" Neji yang memang sengaja ingin menemui Sasuke di ruang ganti tersebut pun terkejut melihat kejadian itu, dan lekas mendekati Sasuke. Semua orang bersuit-ria kala Neji membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri, tak sedikit pula yang mengabadikannya dalam sebuah foto. Termasuk Sakura yang menyeringai puas melihat hasil jepretannya sepanjang pagi ini.

"Terimakasih, Neji." Sasuke bangkit dengan bantuan tangan Neji, sepintas dari luar mereka memang terlihat seperti canggung. Tapi percayalah, karena kesengajaan mereka yang mempertahankan image seperti itu, tak ada satupun orang yang tau tentang hubungan rahasia mereka berdua selama ini sebelum foto-foto mengerikan itu beredar luas. Termasuk sahabat dekat mereka, Gaara dan Suigetsu.

Banyaknya perhatian yang tertuju hanya pada Sasuke dan Neji, orang-orang seperti melupakan pelaku penabrakkan yang terpaku saat ini, menatapi punggung keduanya—Neji dan Sasuke bersamaan. Tatapan mata itu seperti menyiratkan 'lihat aku!'

Dan seperti terpanggil, Sasuke tiba-tiba membalikkan kepalanya, tepat pada saat mata Sasuke dan si penabrak bertemu dititik yang sama. Lalu berakhir ketika Neji merangkul leher Sasuke dan menyeretnya pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

"Aku menang! Yeah!" seru Suigetsu saat memainkan sebuah permainan dalam laptop Neji yang tergeletak nganggur di meja tamu apartemen Sasuke. Sebenarnya permain itu sangat tidak berkelas bagi Suigetsu. Tapi apa daya, Neji dan Sasuke terlalu lama untuk sekedar membeli makan malam di luar.

"Sekarang gantian!" pinta Gaara yang sedari tadi menunggu Suigetsu selesai main, tangannya terulur untuk memutar arah laptop itu menghadap dirinya.

"Apaan kau! Aku kan masih pengen main!" protes Suigetsu mendecih seraya menangkis tangan Gaara.

"GAN-TI-AN!" teriak Gaara garang, yang sukses membuat Suigetsu bergidik ngeri dan berfikiran macam-macam dalam kepalanya. 'Idiih.. amit-amit punya sodara kayak dia~!"

Sekarang yang menguasai kendali pada laptop Neji bukanlah Suigetsu lagi, melainkan Gaara. Terdengar pintu diketuk bersama dengan suara Sasuke dari luar pertanda dua orang lainnya telah datang, tepat ketika Gaara menemukan gambar-gambar indah yang sepertinya hasil jepretan sendiri. "Neji, kau dapat dari mana foto-foto ini?"

Neji menengok ke arah yang dimaksudkan Gaara ketika sedang menutup pintu lalu melepas sepatunya. "Tentu saja aku yang foto sendiri, bagus-bagus bukan?" jawabnya menyombongkan diri.

Gaara mengangguk-nganguk menyokong perkataan Neji sambil mengklik 'next' untuk melihat gambar-gambar selanjutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja jarinya menyeruput tombol 'close' cepat saat pemandangan dalam sebuah foto menampilkan Sasuke yang sedang berpose imut dalam keadaan telanjang di kamar mandi, dengan dihiasi guyuran air shower di atas kepalanya. Gaara langsung celingukan, berharap Neji ataupun Sasuke tidak menyadari apa yang telah dilihatnya barusan.

Sekarang mood Gaara untuk 'bermain dengan laptop'nya telah menghilang. "Nah Suigetsu, sekarang mainlah sesukamu. Aku sudah selesai," tutur Gaara sembari memutar laptop tersebut kembali menghadap Suigetsu yang berada di seberang meja.

"Wah secepat itu? Aku beruntung sekali," kekeh Suigetsu senang.

Gaara hanya menuju ke dapur untuk membantu Sasuke dan Neji menyiapkan makan malam, dan berseru lantang ketika meminta yang lain berkumpul untuk sesi penyantapan makan malam. "Habis ini, aku dan Suigetsu akan langsung pulang," celetuk Gaara di tengah kunyahannya.

"Apa? Tidak berkumpul dulu seperti biasa?" tanya Neji bingung, Suigetsu juga menatap heran.

"Kami ada urusan penting. Iya kan, Big Baby?" Suigetsu mengangguk patah-patah, terpaksa karena merasa terancam dengan tatapan Gaara padanya yang meski tersenyum hanya Suigetsu lah yang tau betapa mengerikannya tatapan itu.

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

Setelah acara makan malam berakhir, Gaara dan Suigetsu pun berpamitan pada Neji dan Sasuke yang ikut mengantarkan mereka sampai ke pintu. "Jaga Gaara kami baik-baik ya, Suigetsu. Jangan ngebut kalau bawa mobil," pesan Sasuke mengejek.

"Tenang saja, aku akan memastikannya Pikachu-ku selamat sampai di rumah."

Dan gelak tawapun pecah di koridor sempit itu.

"Fyuuh...!" Sasuke menghempaskan diri di ranjang besarnya yang sama sekali tidak terpisah dengan ruang tamu dan dapur itu. Neji pun menatap sasuke harap-harap setelah menutup pintu.

"APA?" Sasuke bertanya ketus, risih pada tatapan aneh Neji padanya.

Setelah mendapat ekspresi seperti itu diwajah kekasihnya, membuat Neji ingin segera menyerang Sasuke, memeluknya, bahkan menggelitikinya!

"Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu, heh?" Neji mengeluh sambil terus menggelitiki Sasuke yang cekikikan berputar kanan kini kegelian. "Padahal kau tau maksudku~ dan aku hanya ingin menciptakan suasana romantis sebelum kita memulai semuanya... Kau baru saja menyakiti hati Neji wahai Sasuke~!" rengek Neji manja.

"Hahaha! Ampun, Neji! Ampun!" dengan berusaha keras akhirnya Sasuke terbebas dari belenggu Neji, tubuhnya menggelinding ke samping dan merosot sampai ke lantai. Sasuke yang terlungkup mengambil posisi duduk menghadap ranjang, dan kini menaruh dagunya di atas kasur.

Kalau dari sudut pandang Neji, Sasuke saat ini terlihat seperti korban mutilasi yang kepalanya diletakkan disisi ranjang. Hahaha tapi bagi Neji kalau Sasuke yang melakukannya terlihat amat lucu dan menarik perhatian.

"Mau kuajari cara bersenang-senang yang baik?" tiba-tiba Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, membuat wajah itu terlihat sedikit merona.

"Bagaimana?"

"Segera tutup gordennya~," bisik Neji sedikit meminta.

"Malassss...!" Sasuke memperpanjang katanya sampai nafasnya berakhir.

"Apa tidak takut kalau ada yang melihat?" Neji memperdalam tatapannya pada mata Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja.."

"Kalau ada yang memotret, bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja..."

"Kalau setelah ini seandainya kita dikeluarkan dari band, bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja!"

"Yakin~?"

"Biarkan saja."

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu terus, sih~?" Neji menyeruput kedua pipi Sasuke dan menggoyang-goyangkannya sambil merapatkan giginya gemas.

Sehabis melakukan itu Neji kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, seketika Sasuke menatap bingung, "Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak mau naik? Ya sudah, disitu saja sampai tulangmu nyeri kedinginan."

"Ah, tentu saja mau!" Sasuke hendak menyambut tangan tersebut tapi terlambat, Neji keburu menariknya kembali. "Aah~!" Sasuke protes.

Neji terdiam lama. Sasuke pun ikut terdiam karenanya. Mata mereka saling bertemu dititik yang benar-benar sama sekarang—lubuk hati. dan berikutnya, terasa sangat menyenangkan bagi Neji untuk tidak menahan kesabarannya lebih jauh.

"Emmmp kakiku mulai keram, Neji~" Mulanya Neji tidak merespon, dia hanya terus melumat bibir Sasuke dengan perlahan secara berkelas. Tapi lama-lama Neji tidak tahan dengan posisi seperti itu, ditariknya Sasuke sampai ke atas ranjang bahkan ke atas tubuhnya, tanpa melepaskan kuncian dibibir Sasuke.

Di tengah ciuman panas itu, sang Neji-evil sepertinya mulai berulah dengan menyusupkan tangan ke bawah tubuh mereka kemudian menyentuh selangkangan Sasuke yang masih tertutup celana jeans pendek yang dipakainya. Sasuke yang merasakan sensasi geli jari-jari tangan Neji, mengeluh dan sedikit cekikikan, "Kita sudah melakukannya beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke." Benar, tapi rasanya tetap terasa canggung bagi Sasuke.

"Woa, ini apa?" secara mengejutkan, tangan Neji ternyata telah berada di dalam celana Sasuke dan menemukan tangan itu telah menggenggam sesuatu di dalamnya. Sasuke tau kalau Neji sedang berusaha menggodanya, tapi dia memilih diam dan hanya menikmatinya.

"Enh.. Neji," dan Sasuke terlalu menikmatinya.

"Santai... santai saja." Setelah selesai dengan ciumannya, Neji beralih ke tengkuk Sasuke, sedikit memberi kissmark disana.

"N-Neji, lebih cepat," Sasuke mengomentari gerakan tangan Neji yang baginya terlalu lamban. Neji merengut, tak mau Sasuke menikmatinya sendirian. Bagi pria, satu kali klimaks adalah yang ternikmat karena masih dalam keadaan fit, jikalau Sasuke klimaks sekarang berarti akan butuh waktu lama untuk membuat 'Sasuke kecil' berdiri lagi. Dan mungkin saja waktu lama itu akan membuat si 'Neji kecil' kehilangan hasrat bercintanya. Kesimpulannya, Neji menghentikan gerakannya.

"Neji...?" sekarang waktunya Sasuke yang merengut. Tapi Neji, memiliki banyak akal untuk mengatasi kekecewaan Sasuke.

"Sini Sasuke, kuceritakan sesuatu," Sasuke kemudian memasang telinganya. "Sebenarnya.. seharusnya.. sejujurnya.. kalau orang bercinta itu, mereka memiliki tahapan-tahapannya masing-masing," ujar Neji seperti sedang menjadi guru SD. Sasuke hanya diam membalas dengan tatapan yang seakan menyuruh Neji untuk melanjutkan. "Tahapan itu seperti foreplay, interplay, dan afterplay," Neji mulai menggunakan bahasa planetnya pada Sasuke yang membalas dengan memutar bola matanya. "Foreplay itu, menyentuh bagian sensitif pasangan dengan tangan atau bahkan mul-"

"Bodoh, kemarin kita langsung saja!" potong Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Kemarin itu aku lupa mengajarimu, sayang~!" 'karena terburu nafsu' sambung Neji dalam lubuk hati. "Fyuh, apa kita perlu menonton 'film' dulu yah supaya kau mengerti?"

'Hyuuga bodoh, dia kira aku tidak pernah nonton film porno apa?' gerutu Sasuke dibenak.

Melihat muka masam yang terpampang di wajah sang Hyuuga, Sasuke bergegas bangkit dari atas tubuh Neji dan bergegas melepas ikat pinggang Neji beserta celananya. Neji terkejut melihat itu semua, dia langsung membelalak bingung ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau ingin foreplay, kan?" mencerna pertanyaan Sasuke Neji mengangguk patah-patah, lehernya ragu untuk memastikan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya.

Inilah maksud sang Hyuuga yang sebenar-benarnya, tidak disangka ternyata Sasuke mengerti apa yang telah ia jelaskan tadi meski kurang begitu jelas. Saat ini Neji dalam keadaan yang sangat terhibur dengan Sasuke yang sedang menghibur sesuatu dibagian bawahnya. Padahal ketika Sasuke tergesa membuka celananya tadi, Neji sempat berfikir kalau Sasuke ingin memperkosanya. Ada-ada saja.

"Engh..." Neji melenguh melihat Sasuke memasukan 'Neji kecil' sampai kebagian terdalam mulutnya. Tapi, untuk menghindari klimaks cepat Neji pun menghentikan gerakan Sasuke.

Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mengeluh kesal, "Kau ini!"

"Sekarang waktunya gantian," ujar Neji menepuk bagian kasur yang kosong di sampingnya, menyuruh Sasuke untuk berbaring. Sama halnya yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke, Neji juga menanggalkan seluruh pakaian bawah Sasuke. tapi kesalahan yang Sasuke buat adalah tidak mengenyahkan pakaian-pakaian bawah Neji sampai membuangnya jauh-jauh kesembarang tempat—seperti yang dilakukan Neji padanya sekarang. Sekarang bagian pinggang ke bawahnya polos dan terekspos dengan jelas tidak seperti Neji yang bahkan masih menggunakan jeans panjangnya sebatas paha.

Memang menjijikkan mendengar bunyi-bunyian yang dikeluarkan Neji saat menikmati sajian pembukanya agak brutal. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang memperlakukan 'Neji kecil' dengan lembut, Neji malah melakukannya dengan berlebihan dan membuat Sasuke mengejang dengan cepat. Saat tau Sasuke hampir klimaks Neji melepaskannya tanpa basa basi.

Neji menggangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum kepada Sasuke yang dalam keadaan memerah dan terengah-enggah, lalu berbisik, "Itu baru yang namanya foreplay, Sasuke!"

Neji menyusupkan tangan seraya menyingkap baju yang dipakai Sasuke menuju ketubuh atasnya. Tepat didadanya, ada dua bagian berwarna merah kecoklatan yang menarik untuk diteliti. Neji mengulum satu bagian lalu menekan dan menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan lidah, sementara bagian yang lain sengaja disisakan untuk segmen berikutnya. "Ahh.. Neji..." suara itu dan deruan nafas itu membuat Neji semakin bersemangat dan menggila!

"Aaahkk..!" Sasuke melesakkan kepalanya kebantal, matanya terpejam dan tangannya menggenggam kuat sprei dan sisi bantal. Salahkah atau terlalu tergesa-gesakah Neji ketika memutuskan untuk memasukkan kedua jari basahnya kelubang Sasuke? Neji yang terkejut tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan jarinya, menunggu Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu atau mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

Masih memejamkan matanya, Sasuke mengangguk samar yang terlintas oleh mata Neji seperti sebuah pernyataan perang. Neji menyunggingkan senyum simpul berbaur serigainya, didorongnya kedua jari hingga lingkaran rectum Sasuke berhasil menyentuh pangkal jarinya.

"A—ahhh... N-Neji!" Neji senang memastikan nada tersebut adalah akibat perbuatannya dan Neji bisa saja menghitung mundur dari sekarang lalu berfikir untuk menusuk-nusukkan jarinya sesuka hati dan seganas mungkin pada Sasuke demi kesenangannya. Tapi Neji-evil sepertinya pergi entah kemana, ia malah melihat ke Sasuke dan menunggu aba-aba darinya lagi.

Sasuke pun membuka matanya, ia langsung senang melihat Neji sedang memandanginya. Tapi setelah menyadari keadaannya, ia jadi malu sendiri melihat dirinya dalam keadaan kaki yang terbuka lebar dengan tangan Neji yang sedang masuk ke dalam anusnya. "Apa yang kau perhatikan, Sasuke?"

"Me-menunggumu melakukannya," jawab Sasuke terbata sambil mengangguk-ngangguk menyokong perkataannya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Neji menyunggingkan senyum bersama seringainya yang bagaikan baru saja memenangkan hadiah uang jutaan rupiah ditelevisi.

Pemuda bermata onix itu mendesah penuh nikmat saat sang lavender mulai menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya diorgan vital di bawah sana. Neji tak lupa menambahkan satu jari lagi dan mempercepat ritme tusukan, terus bermain-main disana sampai Neji menemukan titik yang mampu membawa Sasuke melayang tinggi. Titik itulah yang diserang Neji bertubi-tubi.

Setelah merasa cukup dengan keadaan Sasuke yang sekali lagi nyaris klimaks, Neji mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya yang sudah lebih basah dari sebelumnya. Neji memberikan jeda pada Sasuke untuk mengembalikan kenormalannya lagi, tapi Sasuke keburu protes menunjuk-nunjuk ujung kemaluannya telah mengeluarkan cairan pra-sperma. Neji terkikik, senang melihat Sasuke tersiksa seperti itu.

Tak niat melanjutkan, Neji malah mengambil handphonenya dan online facebook. Merasa dilecehkan begitu akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif mengambil bantal dan menimpuk kepala Neji dengan kejam.

"Iya-iya, my honey~" pelan-pelan Neji memposisikan diri di depan Sasuke yang menunggunya, dan memasukkan miliknya sedikit demi sedikit.

"AHHH...!" merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar dari ketiga jari masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Sasuke menjerit, kaget dan cemas karena sebuah getaran. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan masih sesakit seperti sehari berselang mereka melakukannya. Lalu ia menggelinjang kesana-kemari kala Neji mulai menggerakkan kesejatiannya. Sasuke pun kadang menyelipkan jeritan di tengah erangannya karena tak kuat menahan sakit, dan dia melakukannya nyaris disetiap tusukan-tusukan awal.

Namun berbeda dihari yang lalu saat mereka pertama kali melakukannya, Sasuke hanya merasakan sakit sampai pertunjukkan Neji selesai. Tapi pada malam ini, Sasuke mulai merasakan nikmat yang menjalari bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Nnnnhhhh.." Melenguh, mengerang dan menyebut nama Neji adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Sasuke sekarang.

"Neji...ahh.." Sasuke kini meniknatinya, ritme yang semakin cepat pada benda yang membuat mereka menyatu telah membuatnya melayang tinggi. Deruan nafas yang seirama membuat simfoni yang indah menjelang tidur, sampai pada getaran yang membuat mereka merasa seperti dipuncak kebersamaan.

Neji mengejang merasakan dinding-dinding Sasuke menghimpit kesejatiannya dan menyemburkan cairan cinta mereka keperut keduanya, pertanda Sasuke telah mencapai puncaknya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu Neji melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Sasuke lakukan, karena Neji juga merasakannya setelah ia mengantarkan beberapa tusukan terakhirnya. Dan tengah melenguh menyemburkan puncak kenikmatannya jauh ke dalam Sasuke, saat seseorang tiba-tiba terdengar membuka pintu dari luar.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku lupa membawa tas—uuwaaa~!" Gaara terlonjak dan spontan menutup pintunya lagi. Ketika berada diluar dengan kencangnya Gaara berseru dan berteriak, "KALIAN PASANGAN BODOH! Yang sangat ceroboh dari yang paling ceroboh! Pokoknya, aku mau tasku dalam keadaan tidak kurang sesuatu apapun diantarkan ke rumahku sebelum fajar menjemput! Camkan itu Hyuuga Neji!"

Dan seperti yang disepakati oleh Neji dan Sasuke, mereka melakukan semuanya TANPA menutup gordennya. Bahkan, TANPA mengunci pintunya.

Dari seberang sini, seseorang yang telah merekam adegan itu dengan sangat nyata di kepalanya, berdiam diri dengan sebuah pisau dapur ditangannya. Pisau itu dihiasi bercak darah, dan bercak-bercak darah lainnya di seluruh ruangan. Lama-kelamaan wanita yang berdiri menghadap jendela kaca besar itupun lemas dan tertunduk semakin ke bawah, dilihatnya lagi sebuah kamera yang telah terhempas jauh olehnya—yang juga telah berlumuran darah.

"Ngh.." ia mencoba menggapai kamera dan menjalankankanya sampai pada sebuah foto, "Sa-sasuke... s-selamat tinggal.. ekkh..."

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

Flash Back:

Kiba: "Aku yakin~ mereka benar-benar pacaran."

Sai: "Berani bertaruh?"

Kiba: "A-apa?"

Sai: "Aku tanya, bisakah kita bertaruh? Kalau aku menang, apa boleh.. aku memintamu menjadi temanku?"

Kiba: "Me-memangnya siapa kau?"

Sai: "Perkenalkan, Namaku Sai—sahabat Sasuke waktu kami masih kecil."

End Flash Back.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<br>**

wuih akhirnya selesai juga... adegan lemon tuh adegan lemon! #nunjuk-nunjuk nejisasu lemon yang berhasil dibuat untuk pertama kalinya

mudah-mudahan lemon yg kurang hot ini tidak begitu mengecewakan pada readers #semoga

oceh! waktunya balas review episode yang lalu #berasa sinetron

Balasan Review:

si mba = wah bener ni mba masuk akal? #ngecek ulang fanfic. Beneran kok neji pacar sasuke, soal neji ngegebukin sasuke *bisik-bisik* mungkin penyakit neji lagi kumat #dihajar neji FC

Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru = nah~ ini dia adegan lemonnya, semoga Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru-chan *fyuh* puas! Naruto jadi tukang kebun? Hm bisa dipertimbangkan #dirasengan.

Hayashibara Nao = iya inget kok, janji deh~! ting! #kedip-kedip kaya org kelilipan

= kayanya kita satu pikiran deh ao-chan wkwkwk #digebuk neji

suzuna nuttycookie = benerkan sakura nyebelin bgt~ #tos

Riku Aida & Syinichii = wahaha makasih banyak atas reviewnya ya~ jangan lupa buat review lagi #PLAAKK!

DarkBloodyDiamond & Misa Yagami Hitsugaya = emang tuh sakura kurang kerjaan bikin hubungan pair kesayanganku jadi runyam #curhat #dicincang

Law Ruu Liet = yah mungkin betul neji takut hubungannya diketahui publik *sotoy* *ngelirik dialog neji* disamping tidak mau mengganggu latihan band-nya sih~

Yoichidea Syhufellrs = jangan bilang neji jahat Yoichi-chan~ *meluk neji menjauhkan dari amukan Yoichi* kalo neji mati trus siapa dong yg nanti jadi semenya sasu huaaa! #nangis gaje #Yoichi: siapa yg mau bunuh neji sih?

nejikoi chan = sasuneji? naruneji? gaaraneji? *ngipas-ngipasin badan kepanasan* entar ya neng requestnya ditampung dulu, nanti kalo ada tersirat benih-benih kisah tentang mereka mungkin baru akan segera dikerjakan #all characters: janji palsu tu! Jambu! #nutupin mulut semua karakter pake lakban trus digebukin

Aomi: makasih minna-san atas semua reviewnya dan selamat bertemu dichapter selanjutnya~! Dadah~~! ^^


	3. Betrayal By Yamanaka

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: PG-13 (pada chapter ini)

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, Yaoi, hati-hati dengan lokasi yang melompat-lompat, Rape pada chapter selanjutnya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ya ampun~ kenapa kau harus lupa bawa tas segala sih, Pikachu~ ck ck.." gerutu Suigetsu yang sedang menyetir menuju rumah pemuda bermata sea green itu. "Padahal tadi sudah setengah jalan, percuma saja kita capek-capek putar balik ke apartemen Sasuke kalau kau sama sekali tidak mendapatkan tasnya."

"Diam kau anak kecil! aku kan tidak tau kalau mereka lagi melakukan 'itu'!" tukas Gaara membela diri. Dia hanya cemberut mengingat kejadian tadi dan mungkin saja hal ini bisa terbawa sampai ke alam mimpinya nanti.

**My Fans, My Troubles**

**Chapter 3: Betrayal By Yamanaka**

"Wah, dia meninggal."

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang pembuat blog itu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja, dia meninggalkan pesan terakhirnya dalam blog."

"Yang benar?"

"Ah iya, yang dikatakannya itu benar. Tadi aku juga baru saja mengecek blognya."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Pesan Kepada Semua Pembaca Sasuke News Update:**_

_Aku memang tidak sempurna, dan hanya seorang fans biasa sama seperti kalian. Sudah sangat lama aku menguntit Sasuke, sejak aku menciptakan blog ini bersama temanku. Aku terus dihantui rasa ingin tauku, apa-apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, mendapatkan fotonya, dan segala sesuatu sampai aku tau banyak hal tentang Sasuke dan membagikan pengetahuanku kepada semua orang. Mereka bilang sangat menyukai blogku, aku tersipu karena itu. Terimakasih.._

_Malam ini aku menontonnya lagi, aku sudah tidak kuat! Aku bahkan menutup telingaku, tapi kaset itu diputar tepat di depan mataku, aku tidak bisa mengedip hanya untuk sekedar membersihkan mataku dari debu berterbangan. Dan aku baru saja mengambil pisau dapur beberapa detik yang lalu._

_Ingat, aku hanya berpesan kepada semua orang untuk tidak menuduh Sasuke sembarangan ketika aku sudah tidak ada nanti. Aku tidak ada, itu karena keinginanku sendiri. Sangat berterimasih untuk sahabatku, Ino, yang selalu menjagaku sampai hari ini._

_Selamat tinggal, dan sampai jumpa lagi di kehidupan berikutnya... ^^_

"Astaga..." komentar Kiba dengan bernada datar, sedikit kecewa mengingat ia baru saja resmi menjadi pembaca setia di blog tersebut. Sudah jadi begini.

"Orang seperti itu adalah pengecut, menyerah begitu saja lalu mati sia-sia."

"Apa?" pekik Kiba spontan memutar kepalanya dari layar komputer, mendapati Sai yang bersilang tangan di sampingnya. "Berhenti mengikutiku, Sai!"

"Jangan begitu, kau baru kemarin mengenalku sudah bersikap seperti itu. Kau tau aku anak baru, kan? dan belum punya teman~"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya berkata begitu, kau baru kemarin mengenalku tapi sudah mengikutiku semaumu. Kau itu anak baru, kan? Bersikaplah seperti anak baru pada umumnya dan jangan ganggu anak-anak lama di sekolah ini!" sembur Kiba dongkol.

"...Tawaran taruhan itu masih berlaku lho~" ujar Sai menggoda. Kemarin Kiba sempat menolak taruhan tersebut dengan alasan taruhan itu benar-benar tidak jelas. Buat apa mengadakan taruhan kalau Sasuke dan Neji memang sudah terbukti pacaran, walaupun meragukan sih.

Kiba tersentak dan berpikir sejenak, "Memangnya kalau aku ikut taruhan, kau akan berhenti menggangguku?"

"Tentu saja, kalau kau menang!" sahut Sai antusias.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Apa ini yang kau maksud dengan taruhan?" Kiba sweatdrop memandang papan catur berserta buahnya yang sudah tersusun rapi tepat di depannya.

"Jika kau menang main ini melawanku, maka Sasuke dan Neji memang benar-benar pacaran. Tapi kalau kau kalah, artinya Sasuke dan Neji tidak pacaran."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu!" teriak Kiba meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan terus membuntutimu sampai kau mau bermain denganku," lanjut Sai membuang muka dengan egonya, memajukan bibir bawahnya beberapa senti.

"Orang aneh... Ya sudah, ayo mulai!" Kiba menggerakkan bidak pion putih miliknya bak pemain catur profesional, Sai pun membalas dengan menggerakkan pion hitamnya juga. Beberapa kali hingga pion-pion yang mereka punya terpaksa saling memakan, akhirnya Kiba yang tidak terlalu lihai bermain catur tidak menyadari telah memberi celah kepada Sai untuk membunuh rajanya karena terlalu gencar dalam hal memakan pion lawan. Sai pun mengambil kesempatan itu, ia kerahkan dua kuda hitam miliknya dengan langkah 'L' untuk menyerang, Kiba membelalak karenanya dan menitikkan banyak keringat dari dahinya. Keselamatan rajanya terancam!

"Skak!" seru Sai mengingatkan. Kiba gelagapan, dia tidak bisa melakukan rokade karena sudah terlanjur skak apalagi dikanan dan kiri masih terhalang buah catur lain.

Akhirnya, Kiba putuskan untuk memindahkan rajanya satu petak ke samping saja, hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Dan itu berarti ia harus mengorbankan bentengnya yang masih belum bergerak di lahap sang kuda.

Tapi ternyata Sai memiliki pemikiran lain, ia tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menghabisi benteng Kiba. Ia malah mengerahkan lebih banyak pasukan yaitu ster untuk mengepung gerakan bidak raja putih di depannya. Akhirnya, Kiba tidak dapat berkutik lagi, ini seperti 'hidup segan mati tak mau'. Dia benar-benar skak mat!

"Sekarang..." Sai memandang wajah Kiba yang memucat keunguan dan mengumandangkan nada kemenangannya, "Apa pesan terakhirmu, Kiba?"

Dan Kiba terlonjak mendengar namanya disebut pertama kali oleh orang yang sepertinya lihai bermain catur ini, "Dari mana kau tau namaku?"

Sai's Point Of View:

Namaku Sai. Dan hanya satu kata—'Sai'...

Bisa dibilang aku telah membuang margaku bertahun-tahun lalu, aku dari keluarga kaya raya dan memiliki orang tua yang tidak peduli padaku. Hidupku merana, tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi pengemis-pengemis dan gelandangan di jalanan.

Sejak kecil aku diajari tata krama yang berlebihan sehingga membuatku ingin memberontak terus dan berbelok dari jalur awal. Tapi orang tuaku bahkan tidak peka untuk sekedar mendengar jeritanku, yang terpenting aku mau tersenyum dan menjaga nama baik keluarga itu sudah cukup bagi mereka. Meski yang kusunggingkan adalah senyum palsuku ini.

Selama disana aku merasa seperti boneka pajangan seumur hidupku, tidak bernyawa. Tapi tidak ketika aku menemukan seseorang, anak dari sahabat kecil ayahku yang menjadi teman bermainku ketika aku beranjak remaja. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia tidak tau kalau aku menyukainya.

Ketika tau Sasuke keluar dari rumah untuk belajar hidup mandiri, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Akhirnya pencarianku berbuah manis, aku menemukan Uchiha Sasuke tinggal disalah satu apartemen yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, Nagato Senior High School.

Flashback:

Ketika keluar dari ruang ganti, aku merasa menabrak tubuh seseorang, tubuh itu ikut tumbang bersama tubuhku, dan berakhir dengan aku yang menindihnya. Sempat beberapa detik ketika otakku masih loading dia mengeluh dan mengaduh seperti keberatan, secepat kilat aku bangun dari tubuh itu.

Setelah mendengar teriakan banyak orang, baru kusadari orang yang kutabrak tersebut adalah orang yang kucari selama ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan aku baru melihat wajahnya untuk pertama kali setelah sekian tahun menghilang. Kebisingan penonton semakin menjadi kala seseorang datang menghampirinya, lalu mengulurkan tangan membantu Sasuke berdiri. "Terimakasih, Neji," aku bisa mendengar suaranya menyebut nama orang itu, yang kuketahui adalah sebagai pacar Sasuke.

Aku terus melihat ke arah mereka tanpa berkedip, terutama Sasuke. Sampai Hyuuga Neji menyeretnya pergi dari tempat ini, ia sempat berbalik menatap mataku. Entah dia masih mengingatku atau tidak. Tapi tatapan itu, telah membakar semangatku untuk maju ke medan pertempuran!

End Flashback.

"Tidak usah peduli dari mana aku tau namamu, Kiba." Kiba menatapku penuh dengan rasa penasarannya, "Kau tau? aku ini juga termasuk fans fanatiknya Sasuke. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkannya, apapun caranya..."

End Sai's Point Of View.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pip pip pipip pip.. Pip pipip pipipipipip!

"Big Baby! kau tidak ada waktu ya untuk mengubah pengaturan nada tombolmu menjadi diam?" Suigetsu yang sedang sms-an-ria menatap Gaara dengan majalah baru ditangannya. Menurut Gaara, Suigetsu adalah orang teraneh plus ternorak yang pernah ia temui. Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan raut wajah tidak peduli Suigetsu kembali menatap Handphone-nya lagi.

Pip pip.. Pip pip.. Pipipipip!

Gaara mendengus, mengetahui kata-katanya tidak lagi menjadi senjata ampuh bagi Suigetsu, 'Rasanya ingin kupotong saja telinganya itu biar tidak bisa mendengar lagi!' risauan hati Gaara.

"Mau pipis," gumam Suigetsu kemudian sambil berlari ke toilet, tak lupa meninggalkan handphone-nya di atas meja ruang tamu tempat mereka menunggu Neji dan Sasuke datang. Tak lama, ada sebuah pesan diterima oleh handphone itu. Gaara memutuskan mengabaikannya, bukan privasinya untuk membaca pesan tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mungkin karena tidak ada balasan dari Suigetsu, sang pengirim pesan berpikir untuk melakukan missedcall. Gaara memperhatikan layar handphone dari tempatnya duduk, memanjangkan leher untuk membaca apa nama penelepon yang diberikan Suigetsu untuknya.

_**Ino sayang**_

_**Memanggil..**_

"A-apa?" dan Gaara terburu mengembalikan posisi duduknya saat Suigetsu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamar kecil.

"Ahhh.. leganya," senyum Suigetsu dan langsung menuju Handphone-nya.

Gaara yang tadinya sangat menikmati acara membaca majalah barunya sekarang sudah tidak fokus lagi. Ia mulai penasaran dan melihat ke arah Suigetsu, lalu kemajalahnya lagi takut-takut nanti Suigetsu memperhatikannya. Melihat ke Suigetsu dan lalu kemajalahnya lagi. Suigetsu lalu majalah lagi. Suigetsu lalu majalah. Suigetsu-majalah, Suigetsu-majalah! 'Arrrrgghh! Lebih baik bertanya langsung,' pikir Gaara.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku melihatmu jadi sering sms-an, Big Baby. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Hehee.. kau cemburu ya, Pikachu?" cengir Suigetsu menggoda.

"Apa salah sih kalau aku sedikit bertanya?" Gaara pura-pura kembali mengamati majalahnya, "Aku kan harus serba hati-hati dalam menjaga adikku yang imut ini," ujarnya menuding Suigetsu.

Suigetsu manyun, "Aku tidak imut!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Kata Suigetsu, mereka akan berlibur setelah selesai ujian sekolah," Ino menumpahkan air dari botol Aqua-nya ke dalam mulut, terdengar suara tegukkan yang lumayan kencang darinya.

"Liburan, ya?" Sai menengok kesembarang arah agar tidak terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Ino. Teras lantai dua sekolahan itu cukup luas dan sejuk, sehingga sering digunakan orang untuk menunggu seseorang. "Kau korek lagi informasi tentang mereka, kalau bisa sampai mendapatkan jadwal keseharian Sasuke," pesan Sai seraya pergi meninggalkan Ino.

"Kapan uangnya ditransfer?" bisik Ino cepat yang sukses menghentikan langkah Sai.

"Kau kerjakan saja dulu tugasmu, upah dibayar belakangan.." desis Sai sembari menghilang dibalik dinding.

"Ino!" sapa seseorang yang baru saja datang dan tergesa berjalan menghampiri Ino.

"Oh, Suigetsu?"

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak lama, aku tadi baru saja selesai menghabiskan rotiku," jelas Ino sambil menyunggingkan senyum imut, membuat Suigetsu ingin segera memeluknya. "Sudah selesai latihan bandnya?"

'Latihan band, apanya? Aku hanya berdua dengan pikachu di markas, gara-gara Neji dan Sasuke yang tidak jadi datang keasikan bermesraan di kantin,' gerutu Suigetsu dalam hati. "Ah-iya, baru saja, tapi jadi kan nanti malam nonton~?" Suigetsu mengerling.

"Baiklaah.. dengan syarat, aku yang pilih filmnya!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Film ini sangat jorok, tonton yang lain saja!"

"Aih... nikmati saja Sasuke, aku kan suka..." tandas Neji semakin berkonsentrasi pada film porno yang sedang mereka tonton lewat laptop Neji sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu suka? Jangan-jangan nanti kau akan memintaku mempraktekkannya?" celetuk Sasuke sinis.

"Memangnya kenapa..?" goda Neji sambil menyusupkan sebelah tangannya kebagian celana belakang Sasuke.

"Jaga kelakuanmu, Neji. Atau kau ingin kita dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" ucap Sasuke mengingatkan namun tetap cool terhadap perlakuan Neji padanya.

Neji memantau sekeliling, kantin disaat jam belajar memang sepi. "Kalau kau tidak suka, biar aku saja yang melihat!" Neji lekas mengambil headset sebelah kiri yang dipakai oleh Sasuke dan memasang ketelinganya agar hanya dia yang bisa mendengar suara dalam laptop tersebut.

Drrrt drrrt drrrrt

Tiba-tiba handphone Sasuke bergetar, "Halo Suigetsu? Ada apa?"

"_Sasuke-nii, apa kau sudah berada di dalam apartemen?"_

"Tidak, aku masih dikantin bersama si mesum Neji," Neji melotot mendengar Sasuke menyebutnya seperti itu.

"_Bisa kalian kesini sebentar. Aku tadi merencanakan bolos bersama Ino, dia mengantarkanku sampai kesini. Tapi aku tidak bisa masuk karena kunci duplikat apartemenmu bagianku hilang!"_

"Apa? Kau ini ada-ada saja, tunggu sampai Gaara mengetahui hal ini."

"_JANGAN KATAKAN PADA PIKACHU! Please...! Aku janji tidak akan bolos lagi~" _rengek Suigetsu dari seberang sana.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Dasar!" maki Gaara dengan gaya hendak menampar Suigetsu. Tidak perlu ditampar, melihat Gaara yang hendak melakukannya saja sudah membuat Suigetsu ketakutan setengah mati. "Anak nakal! Kau ingin mempermalukan keluarga Hozuki, heh!"

Suigetsu hanya tetundukan menyembunyikan wajahnya kesamping. "Ayahmu mempercayakanmu padaku, jadi kau menginginkan keluargaku dipecat? Begitu?" emosi Gaara semakin memuncah pada Suigetsu yang masih belum berani menatap wajahnya.

"Putuskan gadis itu..." lanjut Gaara dengan nada yang lebih rendah. Melihat Suigetsu yang tidak bereaksi, suara Gaara pun kembali meninggi, "Cepaat!" dan teriakan itu berhasil membuat semuanya tersentak.

"Tenang Gaara, tidak harus seperti itu," bujuk Sasuke mengelus punggung Gaara.

"Gadis itu malapetaka.." tutur Gaara lemah sambil memeluk tubuh Sasuke dan menyelipkan wajah ketengkuknya. "Gadis itu malapetaka, Sasuke..."

Neji mendekati Suigetsu dan memberikannya segelas air yang baru saja diambilnya dari dapur, Suigetsu menerima gelas itu dan menenggaknya cepat. "Sebaiknya kau segera hubungi gadis itu, Suigetsu." Suigetsu menatap Neji geram, ia sadar sekarang semua orang telah bekerja sama untuk menyudutkannya.

Dengan amarah dan penuh keterpaksaan, Suigetsu mengambil pelan Handphone-nya. Ia mencari-cari nama Ino dalam deretan Phonebook dan akhirnya mengklik call setelah menemukannya.

"Halo, Ino?" terdengarlah sahutan dari seberang sana, "Aku rasa kita tidak akan bisa melanjutkan hubungan kita ini, terlalu banyak yang menekanku. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku berharap kau bisa melupakanku secepatnya. Maaf, Ino..." Suigetsu tetap menempelkan benda mungil itu ditelinganya meski sambungan teleponnya telah diputuskan oleh orang yang berada jauh disana.

"Suigetsu?" Neji menyapa orang yang sepertinya melamun di depannya itu, "Sui-?"

Brakk!

Dengan begitu mengejutkan, tiba-tiba saja Suigetsu beranjak dan membanting sadis Handphone-nya, giginya kerkatup menahan amarah. "Terserah kalian mau melakukan apa saja padaku! Rupanya aku sama sekali tidak diijinkan bahagia!" teriaknya kesemua orang yang ada disana sembari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan membawa mobilnya sendirian, tanpa Gaara. Mereka yang di dalam sempat beberapa saat melamun bersama menyesali kepergian Suigetsu.

"Aku akan pergi mengantarkan Gaara ke rumahnya, apa kau mau menunggu disini saja, Sasuke?" Neji mengambil kuncinya yang tadi ia lempar sembarangan ke meja tamu, dan bergegas memasang sepatunya.

"Aku ikut!" sergah Sasuke seperti tak mau ketinggalan.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Neji memutar stir-nya kembali berbelok untuk memarkirkan mobilnya ke depan apartemen Sasuke lagi, tentu ini setelah menyelesaikan misi utama mereka, yaitu mengantarkan Gaara ke rumahnya. Neji mengulang memberitahukan kepada Sasuke bahwa mereka telah sampai. Tapi sayang, sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tak terlihat berniat turun dari mobil itu. "Sasuke, kita benar-benar sampai," Neji melihat Sasuke masih membatu, bahkan tak sedikitpun menengok padanya. "Masalah Gaara dan Suigetsu tidak usah kau khawatirkan, entar mereka juga baikan," ucap Neji menebak isi pikiran Sasuke.

"Bukan itu~!" Sasuke tiba-tiba merengek dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti melebihi hidung (?), "Aku menunggumu Neji!"

'Menungguku?' Neji berpikir sesaat, tapi kemudian tersenyum melebar bagai penjahat dalam film yang menemukan ide cemerlang untuk membunuh tokoh utamanya, "Ooh, jadi kau mau ciuman perpisahan ya, Sasuke?" goda Neji menggamit bahu Sasuke. Dia terkikik sambil mendekatkan mulutnya kemulut Sasuke.

Plak!

Neji terlonjak kaget memegangi pipinya yang ditampar kecil oleh Sasuke, "Bukan disitu, Neji!" Sasuke terlihat geram, ia kemudian mengarahkan jarinya untuk menunjuk dahinya, "Tapi disini!"

Neji menelan ludah, 'Aturan apalagi ini?' protesnya dalam hati. Neji menaikkan alisnya dan dengan segera mengecup dahi Sasuke, membuat Sasuke kembali riang dan menatap Neji bahagia.

"Terimakasih, Neji.."

'Apanya yang terimakasih, benar-benar tidak ada rasanya!' sesal Neji menggerutu dalam innernya sembari melihat Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan melambai kecil ke arahnya.

Neji tersenyum dan membalas lambaiannya. Tapi sebelum Neji berputar dan meninggalkan tempat itu ia sempat melihat mobil lain terparkir didekat sana, sebuah Audi silver berlambang silang dan lingkaran disisinya.

"Bye.. bye.." Sasuke menghentikan lambaiannya pada mobil Volvo yang dikendarai Neji. Dihelanya nafas panjang untuk menuju lantai atas.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke menjejalkan tangannya kesaku untuk mencari kunci apartemennya.

Cklak...

Tampak tak ada yang berubah dengan apartemennya semenjak ia tinggal keluar ketika Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Diraihnya handuk untuk segera menuju kamar mandi.

Cesss...

Sasuke bergerak untuk mematikan kran dari shower yang terus mengalirkan air ke kepalanya, sesaat setelah ia rasakan suatu bayangan tiba-tiba melintas di belakangnya. Sasuke menoleh. Matanya bergerak was-was menetili pintu transparan yang ditutupi oleh gorden putih itu. "Ha-hantu, ya?" gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa diluar sana. Tak ada sahutan.

Takut, Sasuke memilih lekas berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar mandi segera. Diedarkannya kembali pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, tak ada yang berubah. Ah mungkin hanya imajinasinya.

"Hai, Sasuke?"

Deg

Sasuke berpaling cepat kebelakang, ia tersentak pada suara berat itu. Dan tubuhnya gemetar saat tiba-tiba pemandangan seorang lelaki dengan sebuah pedang yang panjangnya nyaris menyentuh lantai tergenggam erat ditangannya menerpa kedua bola matanya yang membulat dengan sempurna.

"Masih ingat aku?" ujar orang itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau... S-Sai?.."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Maaf karena keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate fanfic ini *sujud* saya benar-benar sibuk~<p>

*ngitung hari* ga terasa udah beberapa minggu, mudah-mudahan minggu depan ga sesibuk minggu" terakhir lg.. amin ^^

*membaca ulang fict* kayanya ini akan jadi chapter paling membosankan diantara yg lain deh, tapi tetap terus semangat baca ya karena ada kejutan dichapter selanjutnya, yaitu RAPE! Khu khu khu... #PLAK!

waktunya balas review..! \(^^)/

Balasan Review:

Kei : maaf ya kalau cerita di chap lalu kurang jelas, mungkin chap ini akan mengobati kekurang jelasan kei-chan

Riku Aida, Misa Yagami Hitsugaya, Syinichii, DarkBloodyDiamond, suzuna nuttycookie & LawRuuLiet : yup yang berdarah-darah itu sakura dan sudah sangat jelas sai itu datang untuk merebut sasuke dari neji #mengacungkan genggaman keatas #background api-api

Darklucifer88 & Hayashibara Nao : chap depan bukan hanya sekedar lemon xixixi #nyengir

Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru : oke Hota-chan. Menurutku gaara malah bruntung melihat kejadian kayak begituan #plakk

AozoraNejiSasUKE : wah aomi minta maaf ao-chan, chap kemaren nama ao gak keliatan *sujut-sujut* punya feel buruk terhadap sai? Ha ha ha ha #ketawa evil #digampar. yah terserah ao-chan sih si sai mau blushing apa tidak, kiba kayaknya mulai jadi NS FC juga deh sama kaya kita #dihajar kiba

Yoichidea syhufellrs : sesuai permintaan... saisasu xixixixixi ^^

Ayu is VIP & Ruffy cwan : benarkh sasuke imut? gaarasui? Emm.. mungkin ga akan ditambah pair lain lg deh selain pair yg tercantum dichap pertama... #NejiSasu, SaiSasu (Slight SuiIno, InoNeji)

Si mba : hehehe bener juga, hrsnya pas lemonan penyakit neji kambuh lg ya... yep bener itu sakura

Makasih atas semua reviewnya ya~ ^^ maaf jika ada kesalahan nama kata atau apapun *soalnya agak buru-buru* dan selamat bertemu lagi dichapter selanjutnya...! yuhuu~


	4. Continuation Of The Past

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: NC-17

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, Yaoi, NO CHILDREN! (17+), RAPE!, Penyiksaan Sasuke! jadi yang tidak suka saya sarankan lebih baik tekan _back_ sebelum membaca.

_**Notes:** Karena laptop saya rusak beberapa tahun lalu saya pikir fic lama ini sudah benar-benar hilang dari peradapan #aduh bahasanya. Setelah saya menemukan sebuah flashdisk yang tidak asing #baca: flashdisk lama, ternyata isinya adalah file-file penting dilaptopku yang dulu! Kenapa gak ada yang bilang padaku sih kalo data-datanya dipindahin kesini, dodol!? :[ dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan harta karun yang baru saja aku temukan, ku-updatelah fanfic ini! Semoga kemarahan karena kelamaan saya dalam meng-update fanfic ini sedikit terobati, selamat menikmati... ^^_

.

.

Sedikit kilas balik:

Cesss...

Sasuke bergerak untuk mematikan kran dari shower yang terus mengalirkan air ke kepalanya, sesaat setelah ia rasakan suatu bayangan tiba-tiba melintas di belakangnya. Sasuke menoleh. Matanya bergerak was-was menetili pintu transparan yang ditutupi oleh gorden putih itu. "Hantu, ya?" gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa diluar sana. Tak ada sahutan.

Takut, Sasuke memilih lekas berpakaian dan keluar dari kamar mandi segera. Diedarkannya kembali pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, tak ada yang berubah. Ah, mungkin hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Hai, Sasuke?"

Deg

Sasuke berpaling cepat kebelakang, ia tersentak pada suara berat itu. Dan tubuhnya gemetar saat tiba-tiba pemandangan seorang lelaki dengan sebuah pedang yang panjangnya nyaris menyentuh lantai tergenggam erat ditangannya menerpa kedua bola matanya yang membulat dengan sempurna.

"Masih ingat aku?" ujar orang itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Kau... S-Sai?.."

.

.

"Kau... Sai...?"

Sai melebarkan seringainya dan berjalan menyeret pedangnya. "Iya, orang itu adalah aku, Sasuke..." suara itu bergetar diudara, "orang yang selalu merindukan sosok Uchiha Sasuke bertahun-tahun, orang yang telah dibutakan matanya oleh Uchiha Sasuke sampai membuatnya nyaris gila, orang yang telah membekukan hatinya hanya untuk seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, dan orang... yang siap berkorban serta melakukan apapun hanya demi satu orang, ITU JUGA UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Sai mencoba mendekat, terdengar decitan menakutkan dari gesekan pedang dan keramik yang membuat Sasuke bergerak mundur, hingga punggungnya terasa dingin tercekat oleh dinding. Belum lagi tatapan tajam Sai yang sepertinya benar-benar bernafsu untuk membunuhnya. "S-Sai, sebenarnya—apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

Meski Sasuke membelalak dan terkejut bukan main, namun ia berusaha mengeluarkan nada sesantai mungkin, walau pertanyaannya ternyata tak digublis sedikitpun oleh anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya ini. "Sai... sebaiknya, kau simpan pedangmu itu dan pergi jauh-jauh dari sini. Tadi baru saja kau bilang akan berkorban apapun untukku, kan?" Sasuke bertanya kembali. Tapi, bukannya jawaban yang didapatkan Sasuke, malah gelak tawa yang mengejek dirinya. Aneh juga, ucapannya itu baru saja dianggap lucu oleh Sai.

"Lalu, membiarkanmu bersenang-senang bersama Hyuuga jelek itu di atas penderitaanku? Ahahah...!" Sai menggeleng seraya memperkuat otot-ototnya pada pegangan besi samurai. "Maaf Sasuke, devinisiku mengenai hal 'mau berkorban apapun', BUKAN SEPERTI ITU!"

**My Fans, My Troubles**

**Chapter 4: Continuation Of The Past**

Sasuke mengelak kesamping.

KREAKK! BRUAKK!

Bunyi benda-benda kayu dan benda plastik yang ditebas beringas oleh sang besi, Sai mengarahnya pedang itu kesegala arah dimanapun Sasuke berada, menghancurkan apapun yang akan menghalanginya.

PRAANG!

Bahkan besi bertemu besi. Sai telah merajalela!

Jantung Sasuke tak hentinya berdegup kencang seperti sedang berpesta, ia gelagapan dan terus berlari-lari memutari ruangan untuk menghindari amukan si samurai dan orang yang mengendalikannya.

Saat ini Sasuke berpikir untuk kemungkinan menjauhkan Sai dari pintu keluar dan mencoba melarikan diri. Tapi tepat pada saat ada kesempatan, Sai berhasil menghadangnya dipintu. Ternyata dugaannya Sasuke salah, Sai telah mengira apa yang ia pikirkan. Dan akhirnya, Sai pun melebarkan seringainya.

Bugh!

Sebuah tinju panas menghantam wajah Sasuke, membuatnya terjungkal lalu terhempas ke lantai. "Ough...!" pekik Sasuke keras.

Belum lagi selesai dengan rasa sakit dihidungnya, Sai telah bergerak mendekati Sasuke kembali. Kini gerakannya benar-benar terkunci dengan Sai yang mengacungkan pedangnya ke langit dan bersiap membelah kepala dan tubuh Sasuke saat itu juga.

"Bunuh! Ayo bunuh aku!" mata Sasuke berkilat tajam menantang mata yang persis sama seperti warna matanya itu, _onyx_. Kemudian terdengar bunyi 'trang' yang nyaring ketika Sai membuang pedangnya kesembarang tempat.

Diangkatnya kerah Sasuke kasar yang membuat Sasuke terpaksa mendongak, lalu ditatapnya sebentar kedua bola mata hitam besar itu. "Jangan pernah menyakiti hati orang lain, Sasuke!" tepat didetik saat Sasuke hendak membantah, Sai telah memukuli wajahnya dan menendanginya bertubi-tubi. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke tergolek kesampingnya dan memuntahkan cairan merah kental dari mulutnya.

Sadis memang, tapi Sai terlihat begitu puas dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia kembali menyeringai dan berjongkok lagi di depan Sasuke yang terbatuk-batuk.

Sai kembali meraup kerah Sasuke, lalu berkata tepat di depan wajahnya, tapi kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Jangan menyakiti hatiku lagi, ya?..." Sai melihat wajah yang dipenuhi noda darah itu berusaha mengangguk-angguk sebisanya. "Bagusss...!" komentar Sai kemudian.

Diseretnya tubuh Sasuke pada kerah yang masih digenggamnya, dan dihempaskannya tubuh ringkih itu ke tempat tidur yang sama sekali tidak terpisah dengan ruang tamu dan dapur itu. Sasuke membelalak saat Sai mulai merobeki bajunya, "S-Sai! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Bugh!

Satu tinjuan lagi tepat dirahangnya, Sasuke meringis merasakan rasa panas dibagian sana dan darah kembali merembes disela daging-daging yang terdengar berbenturan dengan gigi.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang begitu lemah," Sai menyentuhkan tangannya kepipi Sasuke kemudian menyapu hingga kebibir, dan sampai keleher Sasuke—menghilangkan noda-noda darah yang mengalir ataupun yang telah menempel dari sana. "Seharusnya, aku memperlakukanmu dengan lembut tadi." Sesaat setelah mengatakannya, Sai meraup bibir itu dalam ciuman ganas.

Mungkin pahit rasanya membiarkan orang lain mempermalukannya seperti itu, tapi Sasuke tidak kehabisan akal, dia berusaha menyimpan ponselnya yang sejak awal telah tergeletak di kasur itu dan menekan tombol _'call'_ dengan membiarkan Sai menikmati bibirnya.

Meski Sasuke tidak tahu nomor siapa yang keluar dalam daftar _'recently call'_ tersebut, ia tetap memaksakan untuk kembali menekan _'call'_. Terhubung dengan siapa saja disana akan membuat keadaan lebih baik dari pada harus menunggu Sai selesai dengan semua urusannya yang membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Sai setelah ini.

Sai menghentikan ciumannya, aksi itu membuat Sasuke mengerjap was-was dan ikut membatu. Sai menatap Sasuke curiga, entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk meneliti kesisi kiri Sasuke. Telak! Diangkatnya pergelangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang sebuah ponsel dengan panggilan aktif di layarnya.

_**Calling...**_

_**Neji**_

Sai mendelik geram pada Sasuke, wajahnya menunjukkan kerutan-kerutan horor yang bisa membuat bocah-bocah kecil lari ketakutan. "Anak nakal!" Usai berujar kesal seperti itu direbutnya ponsel dari tangan Sasuke segera. 'KRAKK!' bunyi patahan ponsel tipis menyeruak singkat. Sai menyeringai sesaat.

Dilepaskannya simpel patahan ponsel dari atas perut Sasuke, "tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan lagi, Sasuke? Aduh, bagaimana ini~?" ledek Sai sambil memainkan nada suaranya, dia kembali merangkak keatas tubuh Sasuke. "Lihat, matamu mulai gelisah..." tawanya menunjuk mata Sasuke yang berputar kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang bisa dihujamkan ke kepala Sai yang sepertinya sudah gila ini.

Kini Sai siap untuk melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tadi sempat terinterupsi, tangannya meraba-raba kebelakang punggungnya dan menemukan sesuatu disana. "Taraa~!" Sai memamerkan benda mungil yang ia temukan terkait di pinggangnya, sebuah tali kecil panjang yang tersimpul sedemikian rupa yang kalau Sasuke tidak salah ingat adalah tali temali yang sering digunakan para murid untuk pergi pramuka.

"Kau dalam masalah besar, Sasuke!" seru Sai dan seketika itu juga meraup kedua tangan Sasuke yang telah kehabisan tenaga ketiang ranjang, Sai mendengar Sasuke berusaha mengoceh menggunakan mulutnya yang mulai bengkak berwarna kebiruan dan hitam yang telah bercampur dengan darah-darah kering.

Seakan menulikan telinganya, Sai terus melilitkan bertumpuk-tumpuk tali kepergelangan Sasuke dengan kuat, ditarik-tariknya salah satu simpul untuk memastikan kekencangannya. Dan hasilnya, benar-benar kuat untuk sekedar melumpuhkan gerakan tangan Sasuke yang kini mulai merasakan sakit ketika dia menggerakkan pergelangannya.

Kini Sai menyamankan diri diantara kedua kaki Sasuke yang terbuka, disentuhnya malas-malasan _nipple_ Sasuke dibalik kaosnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya mengawasi Sasuke yang masih berusaha melemahkan ikatannya. "Sasuke, kau tau, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu..."

Sai masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan tali di atas kepalanya tersebut. "Tali yang mengikatmu itu adalah tali yang kau berikan padaku saat aku di-_bully_ oleh teman-temanku, saat kita masih berada di Sekolah Dasar. Ingat?"

Tidak tahan dengan tingkah Sasuke yang sepertinya mengacuhkannya, dia merangkak naik lagi mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap wajah Sasuke dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya. _Onyx_ bertemu _onyx_, "waktu itu aku memang masih kecil, dan tidak mampu melawan tenaga keempat orang temanku. Tapi kau keren sekali," Sai menurunkan kepalanya, menelusuri lekuk-lekuk leher Sasuke dan menghadiahkan sebuah tanda merah di sana. Terdengar lenguhan yang sangat menggairahkan dari Sasuke. "Kau menghabisi keempatnya hanya dengan menggunakan sebuah tali. Ck, sangat mengesankan..."

Sai beringsut memijat _nipple_ Sasuke kembali, kali ini bersama dengan mulutnya, menyicipinya bergantian. "Tapi sekarang kita telah beranjak dewasa. Semuanya sudah berubah, Sasuke..." Sai melepaskan aktifitasnya, terlihat raut lega dari wajah Sasuke yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan suara-suara aneh keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi Sai memiliki sasaran empuk lain, dilihatnya celana _jeans_ Sasuke yang begitu mengganggu pemandangan. Tangannya sempat mampir dibagian sana, diukirnya sebuah bentuk dari tonjolan yang menyembul. Bentuk hati, panah, sampai mengukir mengikuti bentuk dari benda itu sendiri. "Gadis yang mulanya kuat..." Sai mengguman sambil melepaskan pertahanan itu satu-persatu dari tubuh Sasuke, "tapi setelah dewasa, pada akhirnya hanya akan menjadi seorang gadis juga. Dan menjadi beban keluarganya sebelum ia menikah."

Dilemparnya sadis gumpalan kain berbagai jenis itu kebelakangnya, berharap kalau perlu benda-benda itu menghilang saja dari dunia ini. "Lalu apa bedanya denganmu, Sasuke?" Sai berhenti berkutik sesaat, menonton karya indah yang telah dipersembahkan kepadanya sambil bergerak mengulum jari-jarinya bergantian.

Saipun mendapatkan kembali senyum palsunya, dia mengeluarkan jari tengahnya perlahan lalu mengacungkan jari yang mengkilap itu pada Sasuke, mengisyaratkan 'sesuatu' yang sedang menegak.

"Kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya, Sai!" mendapat makian seperti itu, Sai malah menurunkan jarinya, mengarahkannya tepat ke_rectum_ Sasuke, mengancam Sasuke dari bawah sana.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku yakin keluargamu sekarang sedang menangis di akhirat!" Sai melesakkan jarinya masuk ketubuh Sasuke. Sasuke terpekik bersama dengan bergeraknya benda itu dalam tubuhnya.

Lengan kuat Sai plus tindihan dari lututnya membuat kedua kaki Sasuke benar-benar terkunci dalam posisinya, yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah melenguh dan mendesah kalau dia tidak bisa menahan sensasinya. Apa yang telah membuat Sai begitu kuat? Itulah pertanyaan yang tak bisa Sasuke temukan jawabannya untuk saat ini.

Sedang Sai, mulai melamun mengutuki dirinya menyesali hari ini dan masa lalu yang terulang kembali dimatanya.

_Flashback:_

_Sai's Point Of View:_

"Bocah, kau baik-baik saja?" suara anak itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku tidak percaya, hanya dengan sedikit memutar otak—anak ini dapat melumpuhkan keempat orang itu, dan hanya dengan menggunakan segunduk tali yang dipegangnya.

"K-kau siapa? Kenapa menolongku?"

Kulihat dia mendecah, dan menghela nafasnya berat, "Sudah baik ditolong, kau malah bersikap seperti itu padaku. Dasar tidak tahu terimakasih!"

Dia melesat pergi beranjak dari tempatnya. Aku menyesal beberapa saat. Kuikuti langkahnya menyusuri pinggir sungai meninggalkan keempat orang pingsan itu, sampai pada jalan setapak didekat pagar sekolahan. Dinaikinya pagar tinggi itu.

"Wow, keren!" kagumku ketika melihat dia melompati pagar dan masuk ke dalam halaman sekolah, membuat semua gadis terpaku setelah melihat aksinya barusan.

Aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama seperti dia, pagar itu terlalu tinggi untuk ukuran tubuhku yang pendek sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan ini. Walaupun dicoba, mungkin tidak akan bisa.

Aku hanya memilih untuk menatapnya saja, saat itu dia melirikku. "Kalau mau naik, naik saja sendiri. Jangan manja padaku, orang lemah..." ucapnya seraya meninggalkanku. Itu keterlaluan, dia benar-benar mengganggap orang sepertiku lemah!

Malamnya, aku kembali ke sekolah dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahku. Kunaiki pagar itu berkali-kali. Tapi ujung-ujungnya, kakiku selalu tersangkut dan wajahku yang menggilas tanah. Banyak sekali pasir yang mengendap digigiku—siap untuk kuludahkan.

"Aarrrrrggh! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya!?" aku meninju-ninju tanah berulang kali, frustasi memerangi otakku. Kuteliti lagi pagar tinggi itu, dan kuingat lagi cara anak itu melompatinya. Semakin kuingat aku merasa dia semakin keren saja, rambutnya yang mencuat itu, tubuhnya yang ramping... Arrrggh! Apa yang aku pikirkan!? Aku mengacak rambutku yang bercampur debu pasir, lalu beranjak pelan dari tanah tempatku terjatuh.

"HIAH!" aku berseru sendiri untuk menyemangati diri, kutatap lekat-lekat pagar kayu itu, bersiap untuk penerjangan berikutnya. "Satu.." aku menahapkan pijakan sembari menggumamkan aba-aba, "dua.." aku membungkukkan badanku siap melesat ke angkasa, "TIGAAA!... AKU HARUS BISA LEBIH KUAT DARI PADA DIA!" dan berlari, melompat dengan kekuatan penuh!

_End Flashback._

_End Sai's Point Of View._

Sai membuang tatapannya kesembarang tempat, dihapusnya air mata yang sedikit terurai diujung matanya. "Kau memang keren sejak lahir, Sasuke..." tangan Sai bergerak dikomando untuk menyentuh kerah kaosnya. "Tapi sekarang, sepertinya posisi kita terbalik," Sai merobek paksa bajunya selebar mungkin dengan kedua tangan, memperlihatkan otot-otot besar yang tersembunyi dibalik sana. Sasuke menghentikan nafas membelalak lebar melihat perubahan besar pada diri Sai yang sangat mengejutkannya.

"Kini, kaulah si lemah! Bukan aku, Sasuke!"

.

.

"KAAHHH!" Sasuke memekik keras, sekeras yang dia bisa. Sai meremas 'junior'nya dengan sangat kencang, merubah fungsinya menjadi pegangan agar mudah menusuk-nusukkan jari-jarinya ditubuh Sasuke.

Setelah selesai dengan jari-jarinya, Sai malah membawa kedua tangannya untuk bersama-sama memegangi 'junior' Sasuke dan meremasnya berlawanan. Sasuke berteriak lagi.

"Sesuai cerita, benda inilah yang akan bisa membuatmu melupakan segalanya, termasuk melupakan aku. Kau mau aku memotongnya atau membakarnya, Sasuke?"

"Sai... jangan berlebihan...! Jangan keterlaluan! Polisi akan—"

BUGH!

Hantaman keras mencicipi pipi Sasuke lagi...

BUGH!

Lagi...

BUGHH!

Dan lagi.

Serta, beberapa tamparan lainnya berulang kali yang membuat wajahnya benar-benar berwarna-warni.

Plak! Plak! Plak! Plak!

Ia menarik rambut Sasuke dan menghantamkan dahi mereka secara bersamaan sekeras mungkin, Sasuke menggelinjang tidak jelas merasakan efeknya.

Seperti belum cukup dengan yang ia lakukan, Sai juga menggigit pangkal leher Sasuke dan menarik dagingnya kuat sampai darah merembesi bagian yang telah robek karena giginya. Tak lupa, ia menutup kedua lubang hidung Sasuke dan menghajar paru-parunya dengan sikunya hingga Sasuke melemas.

Selanjutnya, Sai mungkin semakin menjadi-jadi, ia berdiri tepat diatas Sasuke lalu melompatinya dengan menghantamkan kedua lututnya diatas perut Sasuke. Darah segar langsung meluncur dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hanya kau yang menggetahui keberadaanku disini... jadi..." Sai bergegas mengeluarkan 'senjata' tersembunyi dibalik celananya, entah terdorong oleh apa. Dan Sasuke melirik kearahnya.

"Langsung bunuh saja..." ujar Sasuke dengan nada kecil menginterupsi apa yang hendak Sai lakukan saat itu. Sai terdiam, ia menatap Sasuke lama. "...Langsung bunuh saja..." ucap Sasuke sekali lagi.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Sasuke, Sai memilih tak mempedulikannya dan malah ia melanjutkan niat hendak menyodomi Sasuke sebelum membunuhnya.

"Eiikk—" Sasuke memekik, menutupi kedua bola matanya dengan kedua kelopak mata yang menyatu erat. Dia merasakan Sai memasukan sesuatu yang besar kedalam dirinya, akhirnya Sai melakukannya, goyangan tidak sabar itu pun terjadi dengan mengikuti ritme yang diatur. Dia telah melakukannya sebanyak dua kali dengan Neji, tapi kenapa rasanya beda?

Sasuke membuka matanya, ia berani menatap Sai yang sedang menikmati sajiannya. Sai tak berhenti tersenyum, bahkan ketika sedang menyakiti orang lain.

"...Senyummu... beda..." gumam Sasuke ditengah aktifitas mereka, kadang-kadang ia melirik tali yang mengikat tangannya kembali, ia masih berharap tali itu bisa melonggar dengan sendirinya, agar dia dapat membalas semua pukulan yang telah diberikan Sai atau bahkan balik memperkosanya.

'Neji... Neji...' dan Sasuke tak berhenti merapalkan satu nama dalam hatinya. Mungkin orang itulah yang bisa membawakan satu keajaiban untuknya. "...Neji..."

Tak... tok... tak...

Gerakan Sai terhenti tiba-tiba, membuat suara jarum jam berdetak sangat kencang. Iris hitam Sai menatap tepat kebola mata Sasuke yang bening seperti kaca. "Apa itu... kau baru saja menyebut apa?" Sai bertanya dalam kemata Sasuke. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban ia menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya, "Neji? Kau mengingatnya disaat seperti ini?"

Sedetik... dua detik... pandangan mereka terus bertemu, "baiklah..." sahut Sai pada akhirnya. Ia beranjak untuk melepas tali yang mengikat Sasuke, namun tetap mengunci gerakan kedua tangan itu. Perlahan ia memposisikan wajahnya tepat hanya berjarak satu senti didepan wajah Sasuke, dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya, "...anggap saja aku Neji." Dengan satu bisikan itu ia menurunkan wajahnya untuk melumat bibir Sasuke, mengulangi apa yang telah ia lakukan sebelumnya dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Mungkin memang tidak lebih baik, tapi jelas lebih mengasyikkan.

.

.

Neji melirik _handphone_-nya yang berkelap-kelip bergetar pada kursi penumpang di sampingnya, ia mendongak untuk mengintip nama sang pemanggil. Ternyata, deretan huruf menyambung menjadi kata 'My Sasuke' terpampang dilayar.

Neji tersenyum, dan lekas mengambil _handphone_-nya lalu menyapa semangat dalam sambungan telepon, "Haloo Sasuke, ada apa~?" sapa Neji seriang mungkin. Hening. Tak ada jawaban di seberang sana.

Merasa aneh, Neji meneliti kembali layar _handphone_-nya.

_**1 Missed Call**_

"Ck~!" Neji memukul pahanya menyesali keteledorannya, ia langsung menelepon balik Sasuke dan secepat kilat menempelkan _handphone_-nya kedaun telinga. Namun suara operator perempuan disana mengacaukan semuanya.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak bisa dihubungi, cobalah..."_

Beberapa kali Neji mencoba menghubunginya kembali, hasilnya tetap sama, selalu si perempuan itu yang menyambut panggilannya. "Sasuke~ kau ini bagaimana, sih?" keluhnya terus mengotak-atik _handphone_-nya sambil memperhatikan jalanan.

Merasa khawatir, akhirnya Neji membanting setir menuju apartemen Sasuke kembali. Ditancapkannya gas dengan kecepatan penuh menyusuri pinggir kota, bahkan gemerlapnya malam tak lagi menjadi pemandangan spektakuler dimata Neji. "Sasuke... ada apa denganmu?" perasaan Neji tiba-tiba berubah tidak enak.

Neji memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan apartemen dan langsung memilih tangga darurat sebagai alternatif untuk menuju keatas. Disaat seperti ini lift hanya seakan memperlambat gerakannya, itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin gelisah berada di dalam sana.

"Sasuke!" serunya ketika tepat berada di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke, Neji berusaha membuka pintunya namun terkunci. Diraupnya kunci cadangan rahasia yang menggelantung bersama kunci mobilnya, Sasuke memang telah membagikan kunci ini kesemua teman dekatnya sejak lama—Gaara, Suigetsu, dan dirinya.

Braakkk!

Neji mendorong pintu apartemen Sasuke kasar hingga terbanting ke dinding, Neji mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan Sasuke yang berlumuran darah tanpa busana tergeletak di kasur dengan tangan yang berusaha meraih sesuatu dari jendela kaca yang pecah.

Neji membelalak dan berteriak, "SASUKE!"

.

.

'_**Meski lahir di tahun yang berbeda, tapi aku tidak pernah ingin memanggilmu kakak. Karena aku tahu kita cuma berbeda beberapa bulan...'**_

Selama ini Sai sadar bahwa dia selalu tenggelam dalam pikiran hitamnya dan berusaha untuk terus merasa bahagia.

'_**Aku menyukaimu dan aku tidak akan memanggilmu kakak...'**_

Pikiran hitam yang pelan-pelan merangkak menggerogoti cahaya terangnya.

'_**Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu, meski apapun caranya... Takkan kubiarkan seseorang pun menari-nari diatas penderitaanku!'**_

Dengan menggunakan tangan kecilnya, Sai akan berusaha untuk menjangkau impiannya.

'_**Sasuke... tolong lihat aku! dibelakangmu! Akan kuceritakan impianku kepadamu.. hanya kepadamu.'**_

Dari tempat gelap yang hanya Sasukelah satu-satunya cahayanya.

'_**Sasuke... aku datang untuk membawamu pulang... kehatiku...'**_

**TBC**

Kata-kata terakhir diatas merupakan penggalan-penggalan dari pikiran Sai, yang masih kurang jelas dibagian terakhir ini akan diperjelas dichapter berikutnya. Harap bersabar untuk chapter berikutnya ya! ^^

Balasan review:

**CassiJump:** gomenne~ aku lupa kasih balasan review dichapter 3 buat kamu, gomen ya gomen~! Reviewnya sih dichap 2 tp entah aku yang lupa atau entah si pereview ini ganti nama sehingga aku yang salah ingat. Tp ga mslh dibalas 2 kali jg ga papa. Si saku mati karna liat adegan nejisasu gituan dan ngiris tangannya sendiri dgn piso, naruto ga bakal muncul dific ini karna dia bukan salah satu pemain, lihat saja list characternya dichap 1 ^^

**Hayashibara Nao:** iya aku tau chap kemaren membosankan banget tp udah kebales kan dgn chap rape ini, hahaha #plak! udah setahun juga baru apdet! Plak! dasar!

**Syinichii:** Sai bawa pedang biar keren, skaligus bener! buat ngancem sasu buat gituan...! XD

**ayuisvip: **chapter kemaren emang kurang berkesan dan kurang gregeeeeeeet spt yg kmu bilang, nah skrng sdh hadir chap 4-nya, mski sdh stahun lamanya hiks hiks TT krna semua sambungan fic ini sempat ilang, tp syukurlah ia balik lagi kepangkuan saya.

**darklucifer88:** nah bener kan chap ini ada lemon, bukan lemon sih tp rape! Khekhe!

**Misa Yagami Hitsugaya:** tenang.. pair InoNeji gak bakal diadain beneran, hanya sdikit perasaan Ino yang terkuak yang membuat dia berbuat demikian. Ops gw ngebocorin plot yah? yah pokoknya spt itulah... ikuti saja fic ini sampai chap 7, krn chap 7 akan tamat. saya janji deh..

**suki teme:** terimakasih atas pujiannya, suka nejisasu? syukurlah... maaf, gak akan ada cinta nejisasu yang akan bertepuk sebelah tangan disini, krn cerita ini sebenarnya dititik beratkan pada masalah orang2 disekitar mereka bukan pada masalah cinta mereka, tp tetep suka nejisasu dong yah.. dan tetep baca fic saya hehe.

**Yoichidea syhufellrs:** chapter 4 spt yg anda harapkan silahkn baca! :D

**LawRuuLiet:** iya sasuke lumayan ooc ^^, bukan lumayan tp bener2 ooc! saya dipihak NEJISASU dong! tp saya juga suka saisasu XD, alurnya kecepetan ya? dari sini gak bakal cepet lagi, kayanya~ :/

**Just rnr:** anda boleh membayangkan apapun yg anda inginkan XD #plak

**Vanya-chan:** makasih vanya-chan~ review nya panjang sendiri, kritikan anda sangat berguna, kritik lg aja kalo mau, genre sudah saya tambah, ooc udh diberitahu diwarning vanya-chan. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, gak akan ada narusasu dalam fic ini. banyak bgt yg ngarapin narusasu ya? apa perlu saya adain? tp plot yang saya buat bakalan runyam kalo nambah karakter.

**Kitsune Syhufellrs:** ini lanjutannya sudah ada, silahkan baca~ ^^

**Guest:** sudah dilanjut, silahkan baca~ ^^

Terimakasih atas semua reviewnya diatas dan tunggulah chapter selanjutnya lagi, kali ini saya janji gak bakal lama apdetnya ampe menahun! karena ceritanya yang sudah selesai datang kepada saya sendiri lewat sebuah flashdisk jadul milik saya, kecuali kalo laptop saya rusak lagi #PLAK! pokoknya saya janji akan apdet terus! jadi mohon review nya yaa~~ sekedar tulisan 'apdet!' saja akan sangat saya hargai!


	5. Sai's Memories

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: NC-17

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, Yaoi, Lokasi yang melompat-lompat, Action pada chapter selanjutnya.

.

.

"Neji-nii?" tegur Suigetsu yang sedari tadi mengamati Neji yang terus membolak balik plastik yang berisi dua patahan dari ponsel yang sama. "Itu akan menjadi bukti sempurna dikepolisian nanti," ujarnya menunjuk benda elektronik yang terbelah dua itu.

Mereka sedang berada di depan ruang UGD sebuah rumah sakit, teman satu band mereka baru saja masuk ke ruang penentu keselamatan tersebut. Neji menghela nafas, dikantonginya benda berharga yang ada ditangannya ke dalam sakunya. "Suigetsu?"

"Ya?" jawab Suigetsu singkat.

"Boleh aku minta nomor telepon Ino?"

**My Fans, My Troubles**

**Chapter 5: Sai's Memories**

_Flashback:_

_Sai's Point Of View:_

"Apa itu luka yang kau dapatkan setelah melompati pagar?" seseorang muncul dari depan dan bergumam melewatiku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya.

"Keren sekali, Sai!" seseorang menepuk bahuku dan juga melewatiku.

"Kau sangat keren dengan benda itu!" sahut yang lain mengacungkan jempolnya, semua orang melewatiku di koridor itu, berlawanan arah denganku yang sedang terburu-buru memasuki kelas.

Seseorang bertubuh jangkung dan keren tiba-tiba saja datang mencegatku, dia menyentuh gips penyangga tanganku yang terkait keleher. "Biar kuberi tanda tangan," ujarnya membuka tutup spedol merahnya.

Sebuah ukiran merahpun terpampang digips-ku. Sekarang, aku dapat tersenyum panjang kepada semua orang, aku keren dengan caraku sendiri, Sasuke. Sebentar lagi, akupun akan sama seperti dirimu!

_End Flashback._

_End Sai's Point Of View._

.

.

"_**Selamat siang pemirsa, inilah berita mengejutkan yang baru diliput rabu malam di sebuah kawasan sekolah di kota Konoha. Terjadi penganiayaan sadis terhadap pelajar SMA dalam sebuah apartemen yang..."**_

"Pelankan suaranya!" teriak Sai kepada Kiba yang sedang menonton televisi di kamarnya. Kiba bergidik pada Sai yang sedang bersandar disisi ranjang, tapi kemudian menurut untuk menurunkan _volume_ televisinya.

Posisi Sai saat ini adalah terlungkup dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi kepalanya yang berada dikedua lututnya. "Sekarang aku benar-benar tamat, mereka menemukan sidik jariku!" geram Sai mengomeli dirinya sendiri, karena kecerobohan meninggalkan satu bukti yang bahkan akan membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik di hadapan hakim nanti.

"_**...Personil salah satu band yang baru saja membuat sebuah menejemen dan merencanakan untuk debut pertengahan tahun ini terpaksa menunda debut mereka akibat kejadian ini. Tidak ada satupun bukti yang dapat ditemukan di TKP, termasuk benda tajam yang digunakan pelaku untuk mengacak-ngacak dan menghancurkan benda-benda di dalam apartemen sang korban. Diperkirakan motif yang mendasari niat pelakunya adalah dendam, karena..."**_

"Apa mereka bilang? Tidak menemukan sesuatu apapun disana?" Kiba mengangguk menyokong perkataan Sai yang dengan tiba-tiba mendongak mempelototi televisi dengan pandangan horor. "Lalu siapa, yang mengambil ponsel itu?"

.

.

"Jangan bicara sesuatu apapun pada wartawan, bicara seperlunya saja. Jangan katakan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke, katakan saja kalau Sasuke dianiaya dan masih dalam keadaan koma di rumah sakit, itupun sudah cukup." Pria bertubuh besar itu menjauhkan mulutnya dari telinga Gaara, dia membuka pemantik untuk menyalakan cerutunya dalam _Limousine_ hitam panjang miliknya. "Sana, sebaiknya kau temui para wartawan itu, jangan sampai Suigetsu yang harus kusuruh melakukan itu. Karena, bisa kacau." Pria berwajah kebiruan dengan mata kecil itu kembali menikmati cerutunya.

"Baik, paman." Gaara keluar dari _Limousine_ yang terparkir di parkiran bawah tanah gedung yang digunakan keluarga Hozuki untuk menggelar jumpa pers dadakan. Setelah memasuki gedung, Gaara melihat Neji dan Suigetsu yang telah lebih dulu berada disudut ruangan menunggu kedatangannya. Gaara pun memberi aba-aba kepada mereka untuk memasuki mimbar bersama-sama.

"Suigetsu, saranku kau tidak usah ikut bicara. Oke?" Neji berbisik kepada Suigetsu diikuti dengan anggukannya. Diperhatikannya oleh Suigetsu wajah Gaara terus yang dengan lancar mengkoorkan kebohongan dan menutup-nutupi kebenaran selama jumpa pers berlangsung. Banyak pertanyaan dan argumen-argumen yang menyakitkan hati, tapi Gaara dan Neji dapat mengatasinya walau cukup sulit.

"Suigetsu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Neji yang sepertinya menyadari ekspresi Suigetsu yang hanya melongo sepanjang jumpa pers. Tak ada tanggapan dari Suigetsu, hanya wajahnya yang memperlihatkan aura kebingungan dan khawatir terus mengikuti yang lain berjalan keluar dari tempat penuh kilat yang berasal dari kamera para wartawan itu. Sampai pada parkiran bawah tanah.

"Neji-nii!" Suigetsu menghentikan gerakan Neji yang ingin membuka pintu mobilnya. "Kenapa kalian tega melakukan ini pada Sasuke-nii?"

Neji menyelam dalam _violet_ milik Suigetsu, "Sasuke-nii butuh kebenaran untuk menemukan pelakunya, kenapa kau lebih mementingkan popularitas dari pada dia?"

"Suigetsu..." Neji memutar tubuhnya menghadap Suigetsu dan mengelus bahunya pelan sambil tersenyum, "lebih baik kau temani Sasuke di rumah sakit, dia pasti kesepian disana. Masalah lain biar aku yang urus." Neji memutar tubuh Suigetsu untuk membelakanginya, dengan menepuk punggung lehernya Neji mendorong Suigetsu kearah mobil _Porsche_ kuning milik Suigetsu sendiri.

Suigetsu memutar kepala untuk memastikan maksud Neji melakukan hal itu padanya. "Kau tenang saja, Suigetsu," Neji membuka pintu mobilnya kembali dan menutupnya kencang, lalu menyembulkan wajah dikaca mobilnya yang tembuka perlahan, "aku yang akan mencari pelakunya sendiri..." Kemudian mobil itu melesat jauh meninggalkan Suigetsu sendirian, bersama Gaara yang telah berada di mobil _sport_ miliknya lebih dulu.

.

.

"Sasuke-nii?" Suigetsu melambaikan tangan kewajah Sasuke yang menatap kosong keluar jendela, "Sasuke-nii?" sapa Suigetsu lagi. Namun tak ada reaksi apapun dari Sasuke, matanya terpaku nanar seperti sedang terjebak dengan pemandangan di luar sana. "Sasuke-nii?" mulai gelisah, akhirnya Suigetsu menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke. Sasuke mendelik kaget, matanya mengecil ketika menangkap pemandangan lain selain halaman rumah sakit, yaitu mata _violet_ Suigetsu. "Fuuh.. kupikir kau tadi mati," ujarnya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Err, Sasuke-nii, Pikachu sedang ada di luar, jadi kau ingin makan apa? Tenang, akan kurahasiakan ini pada dokter," Suigetsu menyunggingkan senyum dan membentukkan jarinya menjadi huruf 'V', "suer!" lanjutnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak merespon, pandangannya kembali kosong meski tetap menatap ke arah Suigetsu. "Ng...?" Suigetsu tiba-tiba merasa aneh dan agak prihatin, "l-lebih baik aku periksa di luar!" ucapnya pasrah kemudian.

Suigetsu berjalan lamban keluar, meraih kenok pintu dan membukanya. "Ah! Baru saja aku ingin berteriak menyuruhmu membukakan pintu!" seru Gaara yang telah berdiri sempurna di depan pintu. Ia menaikkan posisi tumpukan kantong-kantong plaktik yang memenuhi kedua tangannya, "ini dia! Makan siangmu," dan menyodorkan kantong-kantong plastik itu pada Suigetsu.

"Kau telat sekali, ini namanya makan malam!" protes Suigetsu menyambut dengan senang hati si bungkusan-bungkusan yang berpindah ketangannya.

"Jangan banyak protes, nanti hidupmu penuh penderitaan!" tukas Gaara yang hendak masuk melalui celah dibalik badan Suigetsu. Tapi gagal, karena Suigetsu keburu memindahkan tubuhnya ke samping menutupi jalan masuk Gaara. Akhirnya ia mengambil inisiatif dengan mencoba jalan lain di kanan Suigetsu. Dan lagi-lagi gagal, tubuh Suigetsu telah berpindah kesana secepat kilat. Ia menggumam geram, "Big Baby?..."

Gaara menatap tajam Suigetsu yang hanya membalas tatapannya dengan menaikkan alis, "berhenti bermain-main, Bigbaby! Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan Sasuke sekarang."

Suigetsu melirik kebelakang, miris ketika memperhatikan Sasuke yang terus menatap kosong kesegala arah. "Errr... dia baik, sama seperti pada saat dia bangun. He," cengirnya. Karena kurang yakin, Gaara mendongakkan dagunya berusaha mengintip ke dalam. "Oh-iya, tadi ayah meneleponku menyuruhmu pulang lebih dulu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dia bicarakan, katanya," ucap Suigetsu buru-buru sambil berusaha melindungi pandangan Gaara.

"Oh baguslah," Gaara meneliti jam tangannya, "berarti aku tidak perlu bermalam disini dan berdebat semalaman denganmu, Bigbaby."

'Yeah, dia percaya! Aku berhasil mengusirnya dari sini. Hehehe,' seusai berjingkrak dalam benak Suigetsu mengayuhkan tangannya mengusir Gaara, "wusss, sana cepat pergi!"

"Yah, nikmatilah malammu bodoh, dengan hantu-hantu gentayangan di rumah sakit ini. Hii~!"

"Cih!"

Blam.

Suigetsu mendorong pintu itu agak kasar, kesal dengan tingkah Gaara—teman sekaligus anak bungsu dari pelayan setia ayahnya itu. "Sasuke-nii," Suigetsu berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang masih saja menatap kosong kesembarang arah dan duduk di kursi disisi ranjang, "aku mohon, berhentilah begitu." Lalu tangan Suigetsu bergerak untuk membelai rambut Sasuke yang acak-acakan. "Kelakuanmu itu hanya akan membuat semua orang khawatir..."

.

.

_Flashback:_

_Sai's Point Of View:_

"Kau harus memanggilku kakak, karena aku lebih tua darimu!" Sasuke berjalan mendahuluiku sambil menghentakkan kakinya bergantian di atas tanah. Cukup susah untuk mendekatinya, sampai aku tahu bahwa ayahku berteman baik dengan ayahnya. Mereka merestui hubungan kami sebagai teman, dan mungkin aku bisa dengan cepat mengetahui kelemahannya kalau begini. Seringai muncul diwajahku, berasa menjadi orang jahat sekarang.

Banyak yang sudah kami bicarakan, sehingga kecanggungan pun rasanya sudah mulai terasa. "Sai?" Sasuke menghentikan permainan kakinya, kini dia melihatku dengan raut harap-harap, "bagaimana kalau kita mencari hiburan? Um... mau ciuman?"

"Ci-ci-ciuman?" belum pernah terpikir olehku dengan hubungan yang seperti ini, cowok bertemu cowok, pipiku rasanya memanas ketika mendengarnya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, bahkan jika harus dibandingkan dengan wanita sekalipun, anak ini tidak kalah cantik, apalagi jika kulitnya dipoles dengan _make-up_, aku rasa _gender_ tidak akan jadi masalah bagi orang yang telah jatuh cinta ketika pertama kali melihatnya. "Ugh! Pikiran kotor apa lagi ini!?" pekikku mengacak rambutku dilema.

"Hah? Kau tidak suka, ya? Payah~! Padahal aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bertaruh."

"Eh, tentu saja aku suka!" sahutku cepat tanpa berpikir panjang. Aih.. benar-benar keceplosan. "Ta-tapi tunggu, betaruh untuk apa?"

"Nah, kau lihat gadis di ujung sana?" Sasuke menunjuk kursi panjang yang diduduki seorang gadis yang sepertinya sedang melukis di pinggir sungai sana. "Siapa yang berhasil mendekatinya dan mencuri ciuman pertamanya, dialah yang menang!" Sasuke lekas merosotkan badannya ke bawah menuruni lerengan kecil jalanan dekat sekolahan kami.

"T-tapi Sasuke, aku kira kita yang berci—" terlambat, Sasuke sudah berada jauh dan berseru dari bawah sana.

"Ayo!" teriaknya dari bawah.

_End Flashback._

_End Sai's Point Of View._

.

.

Trak...

Neji melempar sebuah benda kecil terbungkus plastik di depan seseorang berambut nanas yang sedang main catur di mejanya. Seseorang itu mendongak lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya untuk mengenali siapa gerangan yang melempar benda tidak berguna itu kepadanya.

"Aku tahu kau suka bermain sidik jari, Shikamaru. Dan aku akan memberimu tantangan sekarang," Neji ikut duduk di kursi yang saling berhadapan dengan orang itu, dan kini Neji menatapnya dengan sangat serius. "Bagaimana kalau dimulai dari... menemukan beberapa sidik jari yang menempel pada ponsel itu?"

Shikamaru mengamati ponsel yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua itu sekarang, lalu kembali berkutat pada papan caturnya setelah bosan dengan sampah yang ia lihat. "Aku memang suka meneliti sidik jari karena dulunya aku bercita-cita menjadi polisi. Tapi ternyata jadi polisi itu susah, aku mau jadi artis saja," tutur lawan bicara Neji itu kemudian, membuat Neji agak kesulitan menahan tawanya.

"Akan kutawari kau menjadi model video klip kami kalau kau mau melakukannya."

"Aku tahu kalian tidak bisa mengeluarkan album pertengahan tahun ini untuk sementara waktu, aku menontonnya di televisi."

Deg!

Bagaikan jarum panjang baru saja menerpa otaknya, Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangan matanya menatap Neji curiga. "Jadi, kau kesini untuk mencari pelaku kasus itu, Neji?" akhirnya, Shikamaru yang aslinya jenius itu kini mulai mengerti. Neji pun menyeringai, menanggapi pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan tebakannya yang seratus persen benar.

.

.

Pagi di kediaman Hyuuga...

"Baiklah, ucapkan salamku pada Sasuke kalau dia bangun nanti. Jangan lupa memberikan dia bubur pagi ini," pesan Neji dialat komunikasi yang ia tempelkan ditelinganya itu sambil mengusap-usapkan handuk kerambutnya yang basah.

"_Tapi kata Sasuke bubur rumah sakit tidak enak."_

"Kalau begitu, buatkan yang lain! Atau telepon Gaara suruh dia membelikan bubur."

"_Kau ini jahat sekali pada temanmu yang imut ini, Neji-nii. Ya sudah, aku tutup."_

Tuut tuut tuut

Neji menatap layar _handphone_ itu sambil berpikir, merencanakan sesuatu yang akan dan harus dilakukannya kali ini. Dilihatnya layar itu lekat, lalu ditekannya 'call' untuk satu nama yang membuat Neji mendecah dan menggetarkan bibirnya. "Ino, kau tidak akan lepas dariku!"

"_Halo?"_ sapa orang yang telah menyambut teleponnya itu—dengan riang.

.

.

"_Neji? Ini kau, kan?"_ tanya gadis disambungan telepon itu riang. Neji hanya mendengarkan. _"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kau menghubungiku juga. Aku sudah punya nomormu, jadi aku langsung tahu ini kau..."_

"Ino?"

"_Ya?"_

"Kau dimana?"

"_Diteras, keluarlah..."_ Neji berjalan keluar. Dan benar, Ino berada di teras tepat di seberang sana—membuat Neji mengingat fakta bahwa Ino adalah anak tunggal dari Keluarga Yamanaka yang telah bertetangga dengannya sejak mereka lahir.

Ino melambai, sangat riang dengan senyumnya yang disunggingkan dengan indah. Ck, menjijikkan...

"Cukup, Ino, hentikan senyum malaikat palsumu itu!" Neji tiba-tiba berteriak, membuat Ino terkesiap dan menghentikan lambaiannya. "Aku tahu, kau yang mencuri kunci duplikat milik Suigetsu. Iya, kan?" Ino terlihat diam, seakan menyuruh Neji untuk terus berorasi. "Dan aku juga tahu, kau yang memberikan kunci itu pada seseorang dan menyuruhnya mengerjai Sasuke. Ck, sudahlah Ino, sebaiknya kau serahkan dirimu kepolisi. Hentikan saja semuanya ini, tidak ada gunanya juga untukmu."

"_Hh..."_ Ino menyeringai, dan itu memang tidak kelihatan dari tempat Neji duduk. Tapi dari suaranya, sangat kelihatan. _"Kau tahu tentang temanku yang terbunuh? Jangan mentang-mentang karena keluarga kita bertetangga kau jadi mengabaikan hal itu. Aku berubah menjadi Anti-Sasuke setelah kejadian itu, aku akan membalas dendam atas kematian temanku, Neji!"_

Meski tidak melihat dengan jelas, tapi Neji tahu bahwa sekarang Ino sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Kau menyukaiku, Ino?" tanya Neji pelan kepadanya.

Ino terperanjat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Neji, ia kalut dan secepat kilat menangkisnya, _"tidak, aku tidak menyukaimu!"_

Neji terdiam sesaat, menangkap nada ketidakjujuran dalam kata-kata orang yang berada di seberangnya itu. "Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, Ino. Itulah alasanmu melakukan ini semua... kau berpura-pura menjadi _fans_ Sasuke dan menjebak temanmu untuk menyebarkan gosip-gosip jelek tentangnya." Neji memicingkan matanya, "jangan pernah menganggap orang lain itu bodoh, Yamanaka Ino. Kaulah yang bodoh!"

"_Kau jangan seenaknya mengarang cerita, siapa yang peduli dengan homo! Aku menyukai lelaki normal, bukan kau!" _Ino memegangi perutnya yang bergejolak karena tawa, _"hahahaha, yah, aku menyukai lelaki normal! Hyuuga Neji yang normal! Bukan kau! Bukan kau, Neji! Hahaha...!"_

"Kau gila..." decak Neji mengomentari kelakuan aneh Ino yang dipertontonkannya.

"_Hahah... hanya itu komentarmu? Apa aku kurang sadis terhadap Sasuke, Neji? Apa aku perlu mencongkel matanya agar bisa membuatmu marah? Atau kubawakan kau kemaluannya, agar kau bisa menjilatinya setiap hari? Begitu, Neji?"_

Neji menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya, tangannya bergetar menggenggam erat benda itu, sekarang giginya bergemeretakan menahan amarah. Diseberanginya jalan pemisah antara rumah keluarga Hyuuga dan Keluarga Yamanaka dengan nekat tanpa memperhatikan jalanan. Terdengar banyak klakson yang bersahutan saat Neji menyebrangi jalan itu tanpa menoleh, mata tajamnya hanya bisa terfokus pada satu orang di seberang sana, mengancam dengan tatapan mengerikan yang mengatakan 'aku akan segera membunuhmu, Ino!'

"N-Neji..?" akhirnya Ino gelagapan, ia hendak beranjak saat Neji mendatanginya dan mendorong lehernya keras ke dinding menggunakan satu tangan kirinya. "Ohok!" Ino terbatuk mendapati Neji yang semakin erat mencekiknya, bahkan mengangkat tubuhnya keatas—membuat Ino tak bisa berpijak dengan benar di lantai.

"Ino, jangan pernah main-main denganku. Sekarang katakan, siapa orang yang masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke waktu itu, heh?" Neji mempererat lagi cekikannya, sehingga cairan-cairan merah merembes keluar dari kuku-kuku Neji yang tertancap.

"T-tidak akh-kan, ohokk!"

"Keras kepala!"

BRUUKK!

Neji membanting tubuh Ino ke samping, menubrukkannya keras ke deretan kursi-kursi dan meja teras yang terbuat dari kayu rotan itu. Dilihatnya Ino yang berusaha bangun sambil merangkak, sesekali terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah di sisi mulutnya.

Drrrrt.. drrrrt...

Neji bergidik, merasakan getar pada telapak tangan kanannya, "halo?" dan Ino yang menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh tetangganya itu mengambil kesempatan untuk berlari ke jalanan.

Tapi belum sempat beberapa langkah Ino menjejaki aspal, dirinya telah di hadang mobil Audi silver dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahnya. "KYAAAAAAAA!" teriakan terakhir Ino, itulah yang dapat Neji ingat ketika sebuah mobil hitam menerjang sadis tubuh kurusnya. Darah menyemprot kemana-mana, membuat mobil itu oleng, berputar dan menabrak dinding pagar rumah tetangga lain.

Neji terpaku melihat kejadian berselang hitungan detik itu, membelalakkan matanya tak dapat berkutik apa-apa. Tapi suara telepon yang menggelitik telinga Neji masih saja mengoneksikan sambungannya dengan orang yang berada jauh disana.

"_Neji, aku berhasil mendapatkan sidik jarinya, aku bahkan telah googling di internet. Kau tahu, ternyata pemilik sidik jari itu adalah anak seorang pemilik perusahaan perakitan mobil terkenal di Konoha, namanya Sai. Tidak disebutkan marganya apa, tapi yang jelas ada tanda silang dengan ujung-ujung yang saling melingkar disetiap mobil mereka."_

Neji berlari keluar memastikan mobil yang baru saja menabrak Ino dari jarak jauh, terlihat dalam kaca mobil seseorang yang sedang memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah.

"Augh..." Sai melepaskan tangannya, ia berdecak kesal saat melihat cairan merah yang memenuhi tangannya. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke depan, kemudian tak sengaja melihat Neji yang membatu di pinggir jalan—sedang menatap aneh ke arah sini.

"_...Jadi, Neji? Bagaimana dengan tawaran main video klip band-mu yang—" _Neji melepaskan sang ponsel dari telinganya. Lalu menggumam seraya menatapi salah satu _sticker_ yang menempel di samping mobil itu yang sangat mirip dengan _sticker_ yang pernah ia lihat pada mobil Audi berwarna sama di depan apartemen Sasuke dulu. "Tanda lingkaran dengan silang ditengahnya yang benar-benar sama..."

Dan bagaikan cahaya petir, Sai membanting setir-nya. Dipaksakannya mobil yang penyok dibeberapa bagian itu memutar, walaupun kadang ditabrak oleh pengguna jalan yang lain karena kondisi jalanan yang dipenuhi dengan mobil.

Melihat reaksi pemilik mobil yang aneh setelah melihat dirinya, Neji bergegas ke bagasi dan menurunkan mobilnya ke jalanan untuk mengejar sang Audi. Dan iapun tak luput dari tabrakan kecil saat mengeluarkan mobilnya dan berusaha untuk mendahului mobil lain.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku sudah membuatkan bubur untukmu tadi pagi. Ayo, kita ke kamarmu untuk mencicipinya," ujar Suigetsu menarik kursi roda Sasuke dan mendorongnya menuju kamar. "Aku memang tidak yakin dengan rasanya, tapi aku berharap kau menghabiskannya."

Drrrrrrk...!

Suara dorongan kereta yang membentur lantai membuat Suigetsu dan lainnya menoleh, satu kerumunan berbaju putih berlari membawa seorang gadis di atas sebuah kereta dengan darah disekujur tubuh dan wajahnya. "Lihat Sasuke, satu orang lagi masuk ruang _UGD_," gumamnya ketika melihat kerumuan itu semakin mendekat, berlari menuju ruang Unit Gawat Darurat yang berada di tengah sana.

"Uhm?..." Suigetsu memiringkan kepalanya, menimbang-nimbang wajah sang gadis saat kereta dorong itu tepat berlalu di sampingnya, "Sepertinya aku mengenal gadis itu..."

.

.

_Flashback:_

"Sasuke?"

Duk!

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memukul kepala Sai kencang, dia menatap Sasuke meringis meminta penjelasan. "Sudah kubilang, panggil aku kakak!"

Hening.

"Sungainya indah, ya?" celetuk Sai mencairkan suasana. Terlihat pemandangan yang berbeda ketika matahari sedang turun, jingga yang menyenangkan. Sang gadis yang duduk dikursi panjang di bawah sana sudah lari entah kemana, entah karena saking bahagianya dicium Sasuke, atau karena saking malunya dicium oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, dari dulu juga begitu," jawab Sasuke sinis. Tapi kemudian hening lagi, hanya suara angin yang berhembus-hembus menerpa rambut mereka.

"Sasuke..?"

"Berapa kali harus kubilang~ panggil aku kakak!"

Sai merebahkan diri dari posisi duduknya pada lereng kecil jalanan itu, menikmati rerumputan halus yang menusuk-nusuk punggungnya geli. "Ini adalah tempat kita pertama kali kita bertemu, kan?" Sai memejamkan matanya menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke.

"...Hn."

Sai tersenyum, belaian-belaian rerumputan yang tertiup angin membuatnya merasa mengantuk. Hari ini akan selalu dia ingat dalam lembaran diary diingatannya... sebagai awal dari kisah indahnya.

_End Flashback._

**TBC**

Balasan reviews:

**Kirana Uchiha: **ini sudah update silahkan baca ^^, ya sekarang emang jarang ada pair ini

**Misa Yagami Hitsugaya: **makasih misaa~ atas kesetiaannya menanti fic ini, membaca fic ini dan mereview ini #peluk peluk. Endingnya happy kayanya, soalnya semuanya bakalan lurus, pokoknya endingnya bakalan gak terduga deh, diakhir bakal ada action dan saling bunuh antar karakter.

**Mimi D'fujoshi: **fict keren? XD #tersipu. Wah sarannya bener juga tuh, tapi lemonan 24 jam :O #mikir.

**Hayashibara Nao: **terus baca ya... #bling bling.

**devi no kaze: **makasih atas reviewnya~ baca terus kelanjutannya ya... ^^

Dan terakhir, terimakasih atas semua review diatas. Chapter depan adalah dua chapter terakhir! Selamat berjumpa dichap selanjutnya~


	6. The Big Liar

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: NC-17

Warning: AU, OOC, Slash, Yaoi, Action, Bloody, maaf jika ada yang keberatan kalau lokasi di ff ini layaknya di Indonesia, 2 Chapter Terakhir!

.

.

Sai kembali melirik _spion_-nya, terlihat Neji yang masih bersikeras untuk mengejarnya. "Ugh, kau bodoh sekali, Neji..." wajah Sai terbingkai seringai yang panjang saat ia menaikkan kecepatannya sampai batas maksimum mobilnya.

BRUUKK!

"Kyaaaaa!" teriakan para gadis-gadis yang sedang asik makan bakso dipinggir jalan. Sebuah gerobak bakso terbalik dengan tragis akibat angin yang ditimbulkan oleh dua mobil yang saling berkejaran. Beberapa orang yang duduk disekitar sana langsung berdiri menghindari terpaan angin, bahkan ada beberapa yang memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk kabur tanpa membayar baksonya.

"KURANG AJAR KALIAN! ANAK-ANAK NAKAL!" maki sang penjual dengan celurit yang teracung dari tangannya.

Brakkk!

Lagi-lagi sial, karena ulah Sai sebuah gerobak pentol bermotor oleng dan sukses menabrak warung didekatnya. Membuat mereka mendapat hadiah sumpah serapah yang sama lagi dari kedua pemiliknya. Dan Neji juga bernasib sama, sebuah tong sampah melayang-layang ke udara dan menimpuk orang yang tak jauh berjalan didekatnya—yang langsung tak sadarkan diri dan terkapar di tengah jalan.

Neji mendecah melihat pengejarannya sampai pada sebuah pasar ikan mini yang becek di ujung jalan. Beberapa kali Sai dan Neji tergelincir dan membuat mobil mereka berputar-putar membentur apapun yang tersentuh, termasuk para penjual dan pembeli yang sedang bernegosiasi. Tragis memang, namun tetap mereka usahakan untuk saling mengejar dengan gerakan mobil mereka yang sama-sama lincah.

Bahkan Sai sempat menyapu bersih sederetan meja penjual ikan yang berjejer di pasar itu, akibatnya kecepatan mobil Sai agak melambat dan Neji mengambil kesempatan untuk menubruk-nubrukkan mesin mobilnya ke bagasi Sai.

Sai tersentak, ia sempat bereaksi atas ulah Neji dengan sedikit menengok pada spion. Tapi itu masih belum mampu membuatnya kehilangan kendali, ia malah menambah kecepatannya dan membawa Neji keluar dari pasar itu sampai pada sebuah jalanan lebar yang nyaris tak ada mobil lain yang melintas.

Melihat kondisi jalanan yang lengang Neji berusaha mensejajarkan pintu mobilnya dengan Sai. Diliriknya kaca pengendara mobil Sai yang pelan-pelan terbuka. Surprise! Tampaklah Sai dengan jari tengah yang mengacung ke atas dengan sudut bibir yang menyeringai padanya. "Shit!" umpat Neji dengan membanting stirnya.

Akhirnya dengan brutal mobil Neji berhasil menubrukkan sisi mobil Sai, terlihat reaksi gugup dan matanya yang membulat dari Sai yang berusaha keras melawan tekanan di sampingnya. Sayang sekali usahanya gagal, kini Sai benar-benar tersudut, mobilnya terus terdorong ke samping menerobos sebuah perkampungan tak berpenghuni dengan banyak gedung-gedung tua yang mengelilinginya.

"Waaaaaaaa!" teriak Sai memejamkan matanya melihat sebuah tembok bergerak menerjang ke arahnya siap untuk menghancurkan tulang-tulangnya saat ini juga.

BRAAKKK!

Walaupun Sai menutup matanya, tapi rasa pintu mobil yang penyok menghimpit tubuhnya tidak bisa diabaikan. Setelah membuka mata, Sai melihat bahwa kini tangannya bergetar hebat, dan detik berikutnya ia tergerak untuk mengapsen tulang-tulangnya satu-persatu. "Ha... Haha.. Hahahah! Aku hidup! Aku belum mati!"

Dipihak Neji, ia juga telah membuka matanya, ditarik dan dihembuskannya nafas-nafas pendek melalui hidung dan mulut secara bergantian, mungkin untuk melepaskan rasa syok yang menggerogoti dadanya. Jantungnya benar-benar berdegup sangat kencang.

Perlahan, ditengoknya keadaan rongsokkan di sebelahnya. Neji tiba-tiba terkejut saat menemukan Sai yang hendak melarikan lari melalui kap atap mobil meski dengan luka yang parah.

'Sudah sampai disini...' pikir Neji, dan dia tidak akan membiarkan orang itu lepas begitu saja!

Neji mengejar Sai yang berlari terbirit ke sebuah gedung tua dengan sisa tenaganya. Banyak darah yang menempel pada jejak kaki yang diciptakan oleh Sai. Saat Sai membawanya memasuki sebuah gedung tua dan menaiki sebuah tangga, Sai menghujamkan beberapa benda penuh debu kepada Neji untuk menghambat gerakannya. Namun nihil, Neji berhasil mengejar Sai sampai ia benar-benar menghentikan larinya disebuah ruangan yang hanya ada satu pintu di dalamnya, yaitu pintu yang berada di belakang Neji sekarang.

Neji menyeringai, "Sai, kau tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana sekarang."

"Benarkah..? Tapi sepertinya, kaulah yang terjebak, Hyuuga Neji." Sai bergerak mengambil sebuah pedang yang terlindung oleh tumpukkan kayu-kayu kecil disudut ruangan dan menariknya sampai ia berada tepat di depan Neji kembali. "Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini semua hanya untukmu dan aku. Ya, Kita bedua," Sai menaikkan samurainya ke atas kepala, lamban sampai posisi pedang itu rata dengan tubuhnya. "Sepertinya... keadaan kita benar-benar tidak seimbang saat ini," ucap Sai sebelum pedangnya mengayun tepat disaat Neji memasang kuda-kuda untuk menghadang serangan mematikan Sai dengan tangan kosong. Akhirnya, ronde kedua pun dimulai, "Hyaaaaaa!"

**My Fans, My Troubles**

**Chapter 6: The Big Liar**

Deg.

Mata Sasuke membulat, membuat Suigetsu yang ada di sampingnya bergidik kaget, "huh, Sasuke-nii? Apa bubur buatanku tidak enak? Ck, apa yang kumasukkan ke dalam bumbunya? Aku memang payah!" Suigetsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kencang disaat Sasuke beranjak bangun dari ranjang putihnya dan bergegas untuk menarik infus yang ada ditangannya. "Sasuke-nii! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Suigetsu menggeser bangkunya untuk mengejar sang Uchiha, darah berceceran di lantai keluar dari bekas lubang infus di tangan Sasuke.

"Hah, apa yang dia lakukan!?" pekik salah seorang perawat pria yang sedang melintas di koridor rumah sakit itu dan ikut mengejar bersama yang lainnya yang juga kaget melihat Sasuke berjalan cepat sambil memegangi punggung tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

.

.

PRAKKK!

Neji melompat, menghindari tebasan pedang Sai yang akhirnya mengenai kotak kayu yang tadinya tepat berada di belakang Neji. "Rupanya tidak kena, ya?" Sai bergumam seolah mempermainkannya. Neji hanya memicingkan mata menatap garang ke arah Sai, dan ia bergerak untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik pinggangnya. "Apa itu, Neji? Jangan mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku!" dan Sai kembali ingin menebas sang Hyuuga.

Pranggg!...

Besi bertemu besi. Serangan mengerikan Sai mampu ditahan Neji dengan sebilah tongkat besi yang ia temukan disisi ruangan. Pedang dan tongkat besi saling beradu dorong-mendorong, Sai berkilah besi mungil itu tidak akan mungkin bisa menahan kekuatan pedangnya, yang sekarang sedang memperlihatkan sebuah kilatan dimata pedangnya. Sementara Neji, hanya mencoba melindungi diri dan mengakhiri ini secepatnya, menggunakan apapun yang dapat ia jangkau dengan tenaga terakhirnya ini.

"Kau pikir benda itu mampu menandingi kekuatan pedangku, Neji!?"

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu... tapi aku berpikir begini!"

Passss!

Seperti debu beterbangan, benda itu berjatuhan dari wajah Sai yang repleks memejamkan matanya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Segumpal debu tanah seperti tepung menerpa wajahnya yang membuat ia nyaris kehilangan kestabilan dan melepaskan pedang keramatnya.

Neji menendang pedang Sai jauh-jauh, Sai masih terlihat sibuk membersihkan matanya sambil menyembur-nyemburkan ludahnya yang mungkin telah terkontraminasi dengan debu. Kini posisi mereka terbalik, Sai lah yang tidak memiliki pertahanan apapun.

PLAAKK!...

Sebuah lubang kecil memanjang sepertinya akan terbentuk dipipi Sai yang kenyal ketika Neji menghantamkan besi ditangannya kewajah Sai. Sai pun terjungkal, menimpa pinggiran meja yang membentur keras tulang punggungnya. Dihantamkan Neji berulang kali pukukan ganas ketubuh dan wajah Sai. Sai memberi perlawanan dengan menyilangkan tangannya untuk sedikit meringankan pukulan itu. Namun tetap, Sai selalu memuncratkan darah dan berteriak kesakitan.

"Hyaah!" Bertubi-tubi Neji lakukan itu untuk menyiksa lawannya, sampai ia merasakan Sai yang telah kewalahan dengan ekspresinya yang nyaris menyerah. Dan akhirnya Neji menghimpit tubuh Sai yang penuh memar sambil mengarahkan lubang ujung besinya tepat kebola mata kanan Sai. Sai membelalak kaget, sekaranglah saatnya untuk bersiap menghadapi kematian. "Hh... sekarang, apa yang ingin kau katakan sebagai pesan terakhirmu, Sai?"

"Neji, hentikan..." sebuah suara lemah yang berasal dari ruangan sempit di sebelahnya. Ruangan yang hanya dipisahkan oleh tali-tali tambang besar yang membentuk jaring terbentang beberapa meter di atas lantai, Neji dan Sai menengok menembus celah-celah besar pada jaring itu.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" Neji menatap cemas pada Sasuke yang memutih disana, wajah pucat dan garis matanya yang menghitam membuat Neji khawatir setengah mati.

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Tapi, aku hampir saja ingin membunuhnya," ujar Neji menunjuk Sai dengan dagunya, "aku tak perlu kau selamatkan, Sasuke."

"Aku, juga ingin menyelamatkan Sai," terang Sasuke yang masih ditatap bingung oleh kedua orang dihadapannya. "Aku ingin menyelamatkan kalian berdua."

"Ooh, jadi begitu..." gumam Sai tersenyum senang pada akhirnya, sembari berusaha beranjak bangun dari tidurnya yang tidak nyaman disisian meja. "Singkirkan tubuhmu dari tubuhku, brengsek!" makinya meneriaki orang yang masih mengunci gerakannya itu sambil ngos-ngosan, mengingat penyiksaan yang baru saja dilakukan oleh orang itu padanya.

Neji masih menatap Sai geram, tidak bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya. "Pacarmu sudah bilang begitu kau masih bersikeras!? Dasar keras kepala!" Sai mendorong tubuh Neji, terlihat reaksi Neji yang mendelik kasar kearahnya.

"Che!" keluh Neji. Setelah ia lepaskan, ia melihat Sai berjalan santai mengambil pedangnya yang terongok disisi ruangan, dan berjalan mendekati jaring raksasa yang memisahkan Sasuke dengan Sai dan Neji saat ini.

Neji berpikir bahwa Sai akan mencabik-cabik jaring itu menggunakan pedangnya. Tapi ternyata tidak, Sai malah berlari melompati jaring dengan gaya yang sama persis dengan yang pernah diperlihatkan Sasuke sewaktu masih di sekolah dasar dahulu kepadanya.

Semua orang melongo melihat aksi yang dilakukan oleh Sai. Dari awal yang menyedihkan sampai dia bisa melakukannya dengan benar, Sai pasti belajar dengan keras.

Brukk...

Dorongan dileher Sasuke yang membentur dinding membuatnya mengaduh keras. Sai sudah menduga gerakannya akan terlalu cepat, apalagi untuk Sasuke yang sekarang. Padahal gerakan semacam ini akan mudah ditangkis oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat tangguh—lima tahun yang lalu.

"Sai! Jika kau berani menyakiti—"

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU!" Sai membentak dengan suara altonya, yang sukses membuat hening seluruh tempat itu.

Sai kembali pada Sasuke yang mulai sedikit gemetaran dalam cekekannya, entah itu karena takut atau mulai kehabisan nafas. "Sasuke, mana kekuatanmu? Mana aura dan keberanianmu yang dulu sering kau tunjukkan padaku?... Melompati pagar, menciumi gadis-gadis, bukankah kau keluar dari rumah untuk belajar hidup mandiri dan menjadi lebih kuat? Ck~ kau yang sekarang, tak ada bedanya dengan keadaanku yang dulu ketika kita pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Aku bukan keluar dari rumah untuk belajar hidup mandiri," Sasuke menjawab terbata, nafasnya semakin menyempit didekapan jemari-jemari Sai yang menatap _onyx_nya sangat lekat. "Keluargaku dibantai seusai kita bermain di sungai, dan kau menutup mata dari itu!"

"Bohong!" Sai mengeluarkan tenaga berusaha mengacungkan mata pedang panjangnya pada Sasuke, Sai menggertaknya terlalu berlebihan. Keduanya diam sampai Sai tergerak melihat ke dalam mata Sasuke, menyelam mencari kebenaran dalam _onyx_ itu.

_Flashback:_

"Sasuke, lihat ini!" Sai menunjukkan sebuah pedang mainan kepada Sasuke, pedang itu terbuat dari kayu memanjang yang dibentuk seperti sebuah samurai.

"Buat apa kau bawa-bawa itu?"

"Aku pikir kau bisa segalanya, termasuk mengajariku main pedang?" Sai tersenyum berharap.

"Aku tidak bisa main pedang!" tukas Sasuke cepat.

"Tapi kata kakek, aku akan dikasih pedang beneran kalau aku bisa menggunakan ini."

"Kalau begitu belajar saja sendiri, atau bayarlah guru untuk mengajarimu sana!"

"Kau ini kenapa, sih? Pokoknya kalau aku mendapatkan pedangnya, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan kubunuh lebih dulu!"

"Silahkan saja, kalau kau bisa!" Sasuke beranjak lari dari pinggir sungai, sementara Sai juga berlari mengejar. Mereka berlari cekikikan menuju rumah masing-masing, melompat-lompat dan berseru-seru aneh disepanjang jalan. Sampai pedang kayu Sai rusak, menimpa banyak benda diperjalanan.

Kreaak...

"Okaeri...?" sapa Sasuke pada semua penghuni di rumah besarnya. Lengang. Sasuke pikir akan banyak yang menyambutnya seperti biasa, tapi ternyata tidak. Sasuke membuka kulkas untuk meneguk air putih sekedar pengusir rasa haus setelah bermain seharian di sungai.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san?" Sasuke mulai menaiki tangga sambil menenteng botol air putihnya, 'Tumben tidak ada orang?' sahutnya dalam hati. "Anikiii?"

Brakk!

Tiba-tiba terdengar benda jatuh yang sangat terasa dikaki Sasuke, dinaikinya cepat tangga itu sampai puncak dan dilewatinya beberapa ruangan untuk menuju kesatu ruangan—tempat berasalnya bunyi tersebut. Jantung Sasuke benar-benar berdenyut keras ketika dia berlari, berharap tak terjadi apa-apa di rumah ini. Tak ada aniki yang pura-pura mati untuk menakutinya dihari ulang tahunnya seperti tahun lalu, tak ada pembunuh bayaran yang menyamar menggunakan pakaian pelayan untuk menembak ayahnya, atau tak ada pisau yang berhasil menembus kulit ibunya ketika sedang memotong sayur.

Dibukanya pelan pintu ruangan itu dengan mata tertutup. Beberapa menit. Sampai ia benar-benar merasakan tak ada benda apapun yang menerpanya saat ini. Terlihatlah kesepuluh jari kakinya ketika ia membuka mata, dilangkahkannya beberapa langkah ke dalam untuk menyusuri ruangan temaram itu.

Sasuke berputar-putar meneliti ruangan dan berhenti tepat ditengah-tengah. Tak seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, ruangan ini terlihat tenang seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Tapi ada satu yang membuat Sasuke tersentak, setetes cairan merah jatuh menerpa kulitnya. Sasuke kontan mendongak, dan matanya membulat melihat tiga buah tubuh dengan kepala yang bergelantung yang meneteskan darah dari sekujur tubuh mereka. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

_End Flashback._

Sai menurunkan pedangnya, tersirat rasa lelah yang tiba-tiba mendera matanya. "Kau bohong, Sasuke..." Sai membuang pedangnya, ditatapnya terus mata Sasuke yang lega tapi masih kebingungan. "Dan kau pasti ingin bilang bahwa kau berubah seratus persen karena kejadian itu? Kau bohong, Sasuke..." Sai mundur beberapa langkah melepas genggamannya dan menjauhi Sasuke. "Pembohong besar!"

_Flashback:_

"Sai, ada sesuatu yang ingin ayah bicarakan. Kemarilah!" Sai berlari gembira melihat ayunan tangan ayahnya. "Kau tidak akan dipindahkan dari sekolahmu dan kita juga tidak akan pindah dari rumah ini," ucapnya setelah Sai berhasil mendekatinya.

"Benarkah?" Sai tersenyum senang. Akhirnya doanya terkabul untuk bisa tetap bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke. "Tapi, dari mana ayah mendapat biayanya, kita kan nyaris bangkrut?"

Terlihat seringai yang begitu nampak dibola mata hitam Sai dari orang itu. "Ayah hanya merampok dari seseorang," orang itu mengambil jeda, "Hanya dari seseorang yang menganggap ayah temannya."

Sai menatap ayahnya penasaran. Kali ini ia mulai khawatir dan mencoba menebak-nebak, "Apa.. itu keluarga Uchiha?" ayahnya mengangguk, sekarang terjawablah ketakutannya. "Apa? Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Sai..." ia mengelus pipi anaknya lembut dengan merendahkan tubuh menumpukan lutut di lantai, "Kau harus paham, kita sangat memerlukan biaya besar untuk membangkitkan perusahaan kita kembali. Dan mencuri kekayaan teman terdekat, kau tau itu adalah jalan yang terbaik," ujarnya kembali sambil merapikan kemeja yang dipakai oleh Sai.

"Bohong!" Sai menjerit emosi menyangsikan kata-kata ayahnya.

"Tapi kau jangan risih mengenai sasuke, dia telah kuberi obat pelumpuh keberanian dan akan kubiarkan hidup. Dia tidak akan bisa melapor kepolisi meski dia tau pembunuh keluarganya. Karena dia takut, takut pada ketakutannya, dan pada semuanya. Termasuk padamu, Sai."

"Bohong! Orang ini mencoba menipuku! Kau bohong! Kau bukan ayahku! Bohong! Bohong! Bohooooong!"

_End Flashback._

Sai mengalihkan tatapannya kebibir Sasuke yang putih seperti kehabisan darah. "Sasuke, apa kau tidak merasa takut?"

Sasuke menjawab pelan, "Sedikit." Sai menatap bibir itu lama, seperti ingin dilumatnya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Hyaaah!" ditubruknya wajah Sasuke menggunakan sikunya keras. Terlihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi lemah, terhuyung dan menggeluarkan darah melalui hidungnya.

"Kurangajar!" terdengar pekikan keras dari belakang. Tak perlu menoleh, Sai pun sudah tahu siapa orang tersebut.

Sai berputar menghadap Neji dengan santai, seraya mengangkat bahu tanda ketidaktahuannya, "Aku, hanya menyentuhnya sedikit."

"Dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit, kau ingat!?" seru Neji lantang, "dan itu juga karenamu!"

Sai mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. "O-iya, aku memperkosanya, ya?" ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, membuat Neji ingin segera menghabisinya menggunakan tangannya yang mengepal erat saat ini.

"Sai..." gumam Neji getir beranjak menyisihkan besi kecilnya untuk mengambil besi yang lebih panjang dan lebih besar dari sebelumnya. "Kali ini, aku tidak akan main-main lagi denganmu."

Sai balas menatap Neji tajam, itu seperti tantangan besar baginya. Sai menyeringai, disulutnya jaring besar itu menggunakan pemantik yang dimilikinya. Api menyebar, merembes cepat menyusuri ruas-ruas tali, seperti semangat membara dua orang saling berhadapan yang menunggu jaringnya runtuh saat ini.

Abu dari tali jaring gugur sedikit demi sedikit, membentuk lubang besar pada tengahnya. Namun api yang berhasil membentuk lubang yang kian membesar itu takkan berhenti meski jaring yang dimakannya telah habis. Sang api terus menjalar dan melahap segala sesuatu yang tersentuhnya dengan keras kepala, terutama benda yang terbuat dari kayu dan plastik. Sampai akhirnya Neji dan Sai dapat merasakan panas dari ruangan yang pelan-pelan tergepung oleh sesuatu berelemen merah yang membara.

"Aku rasa, kita tidak akan bisa berlama-lama berada di dalam sini, Neji." Sai menciptakan langkahnya, ia melewati jaring yang telah terbakar menghasilkan lubang yang lumayan besar. Membuat Neji waspada dengan memasang kuda-kudanya, "atau api akan menghabisi kita bertiga, tanpa kecuali..." lanjut Sai sambil melirik Sasuke, memberitahukan kepada Neji bahwa sesuatu yang meringkuk tak sadarkan diri sedang terancam disana.

Sai mengeratkan genggaman pada samurainya, lalu mengikuti Neji memasang kuda-kuda. "Bunuh aku, Neji..." tantangnya menggertak sang Hyuuga, "kalau kau BISA!"

PRANGG!

.

.

_Flashback:_

"Sasuke... kalau aku jadi bunga, kau akan jadi apanya?"

Sasuke mendecak menanggapi malas pertanyaan Sai yang tak bermutu itu. "Aku akan jadi manusia, agar aku tidak bisa mendengarmu mengoceh dalam bahasa bunga."

"Kalau aku jadi bumi, kau akan jadi apa?"

"Aku juga akan tetap jadi manusia, biar aku bisa menginjakmu setiap hari."

Sai sedikit tertegun mendengar jawaban aneh Sasuke, ia mulai memikirkan pertanyaan penyokong lainnya. "Dan walaupun aku jadi malaikat, apa kau akan tetap jadi manusia?"

"Tentu saja, supaya dunia kita terpisah dan aku tidak akan pernah melihatmu lagi."

"Kalau begitu..." Sai berpaling menatap langit, senyum yang indah malah terukir diwajahnya meski Sasuke mengejeknya berkali-kali. "Jika pada akhirnya kau akan tetap terlahir jadi manusia, dan aku jadi malaikat," Sai memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin dan suara desiran air yang terus mengalir dari sungai disana, "aku akan menjadi malaikat pelindungmu, Sasuke..."

_End Flashback._

**TBC**

Karena saya benar-benar berada diujung masa perkuliahan saya jadi lupa segalanya termasuk ffn, yang ada dikepala saya hanya satu yaitu lulus. Namun pada akhirnya saya mendengar satu bisikan dari malaikat bejat saya: "Oi, fanfic yaoi kamu belum kelar!" jadilah saya ingat fanfiction lagi. Doakan saya semoga apa yang saya cita-citakan tercapai, amin.

Kembali ke ffn!

Sebenarnya di ff ini saya awalnya mau mengganti 'okaeri' jadi 'assalamualaikum' agar benar-benar terlihat spt di Indonesia, tapi ada yang bilang akan jadi aneh, jadi saya biarkan saja pake bhs jepang. Dan infonya chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir, saya juga jadi agak bernafas lega. Oke untuk balasan review:

Misa Yagami Hitsugaya : iya itu Sai yg nabrak Ino, rencananya Ino emang saya bikin mati wkwkwk. sebenernya ga happy ending juga tapi yg jelas bukan sad ending, yah biarkah reader yg menilai nanti... oh ya makasih buat Misa-chan yg udah jadi pembaca setia fanfic yg apdetnya ga jelas ini, arigato ^^

Kirana Uchiha, Chooteisha Yori, Guest : sekarang sudah apdet selamat membaca, review lagi ya~ ^^

Terimakasih atas semua review! bacalah chapter terakhir akan saya apdet secepatnya!


End file.
